


Talk To Me, Sweetheart

by bluemingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemingi/pseuds/bluemingi
Summary: He was calm with his speech but it still startled the younger, although that was more from the words that came out of his mouth than the actual volume they were said in.“I want you to touch yourself.”“W-What?” Mingi was in a daze, eyes wide as he stared blankly in front of him.Yunho says nothing and reaches to the side table where he had placed one of the bottles of lube. He wraps his left arm around the younger’s waist as he places the bottle in the younger’s shaky palm..(Or Yunho helps Mingi through his first sexual experiences.)





	1. Saturday 11:07 pm

Since Yunho ending up working late, they decide to move their study date until after his shift. It was nearing finals week so the school had extended the hours for the library.

They were sitting at a table in the back of the library, books and supplies making a mess of it. As Yunho is absentmindedly writing things in his notebook, he places a hand on Mingi’s knee. He had done it plenty of times before as friendly skinship but now it means more. Now that they’ve officially started dating, the slightest touch gives him butterflies. It gave Mingi butterflies too, but for a different reason.

Mingi didn’t think he had a thing for hands. Well, maybe just _Yunho’s_ hands. They were large and manly, and Mingi couldn’t focus on his notes anymore. His mind started daydreaming about the older’s hands all over his body, being rough with him. _Why am I thinking about this now?_ He mentally yelled at himself. They’ve never done anything past kissing and Mingi was starting to wonder when the next stage of their relationship would start. In short: he was horny and he wanted to get laid.

Yunho could see the younger shift in his chair nervously. He caught a glimpse of the younger attempting to hide the growing tent in his pants by pulling his shirt down a little further. He wondered if it was a random boner or from him touching the younger’s knee. He didn’t think it could’ve been him, it was an innocent touch, right? Yunho tests his theory by placing his hand a little higher up on his thigh, about halfway, then squeezed it.

The action made the younger stop what he was doing and stare at Yunho, but Yunho's eyes were glued to whatever textbook he had open, acting as if he was super intrigued by what he was taking notes on. But that was a lie. Yunho hadn’t a clue what he was writing down, he was too busy thinking of whether or not feeling up on the other in public would be a good idea.

While he continued writing, Yunho brought his hand in between his thighs, bringing it as high as it could go until he was slightly brushing up against Mingi’s crotch. Mingi was buzzing, a bit from the amount of coffee he drank, but also from the older’s mischievous touches. _It’s not the time for this, Mingi._ The younger thought as he felt himself getting turned on. Here Yunho was, trying to be cute and romantic on their study date, and all he can think about was touching his boyfriend’s di-

His whole body stiffens, however, when he feels the older palm him through his jeans. This time, it’s very clear to Mingi what the other’s intent is. He glances around to see if there was anyone watching them and to his luck, there isn’t. His legs open on their own accord, letting Yunho more access. He can’t help but close his eyes and lull his head to the side. He could feel a wave of heat on the back of his neck as Yunho kept on with his motions. He would have never guessed that his first time being felt up by a boy would be in the university’s library. It wasn’t romantic but it was still fucking hot.

“ _Yunho…_ ” Mingi moaned a little too loud for his liking and brought up his hand to bite on the sleeve of his shirt, his other hand gripping his chair. His face was hot and he knew his cheeks were red. _Why was Yunho teasing him?_  

Yunho gives Mingi one more squeeze through his pants, before standing up from the table and dragging him into a corner of the library where no one ever goes. It wouldn’t matter though since they’re there so late.

He pushes the younger into a corner bookshelf, their faces are close and Yunho’s hands are on Mingi’s waist. He leans in waiting to see if the younger would move in to kiss him first. It’s wishful thinking, however, since he knows the younger would be way too shy to initiate these types of things. He can see the other avoiding his gaze; he’s nervous.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your exams?” 

He drags his hand over the front of the younger’s pants.

“What’s got you all worked up?”

He loved teasing the other, making him blush, making him stutter.

“I-I don’t know…I just really like your hands, I guess.”

Yunho can’t help but chuckle. He grips Mingi’s waist tight before bringing his hands down to roughly grope his ass. With his grip, pushing the younger’s hips into his crotch. This making Mingi let out a surprised yelp.

“My hands?” He asks as he starts massaging the younger’s ass.

Mingi stares at him with a surprised look on his face, his eyes asking for guidance in this intimidating situation.

Yunho places a kiss on his cheek and then behind his ear.

“You’re shaking.”

Mingi can feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

“I’m nervous.”

 _How cute,_ Yunho thinks.

“Why are you nervous, sweetheart? It’s just me.”

“I-I know, but… I’ve never, um, done something like this.”

With Mingi’s confession, he smiles.

“Don’t think too much, just let yourself be in the moment.”

Yunho leans in towards Mingi and starts leaving wet kisses on the expanse of the younger’s neck, sucking lightly. He can hear Mingi’s breathing pick up, so he continues. He gently nibbles in places he’s sucked on and guides the younger’s body so that it was completely flush with his. He can feel that Mingi is hard and that turns him on even more to know that the younger is attracted to him in such a way.

He pulls his face away from Mingi’s neck and smiles at the younger, who is now completely flushed and panting.

“Can I try something?”

The younger nods and Yunho closes the gap between their lips. He leads the kiss, setting the pace, hands kneading Mingi’s ass. He licks the younger’s lips and that prompts Mingi to open his mouth slightly. When Yunho feels like there’s enough space, he puts his tongue in the younger’s mouth. Mingi is surprised by the older’s actions but follows along instinctively. He started to feel like his legs were going to give out from how much he was shaking and as much as he wanted to blame caffeine, it was most definitely _not_ the caffeine. The feeling of Yunho’s tongue in his mouth, mixed with the fact that Yunho’s large hands were roughly groping his ass, was making him lightheaded.

Mingi was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 _Was he really making out with Yunho in the middle of the fucking library?_  

Yunho guided the younger to grind himself on the older’s erection. He smirks hearing Mingi moan into his mouth, his arms now wrapping around Yunho’s neck. When he feels Mingi start grinding harder, he pulls away.

Mingi whines when Yunho breaks the kiss but is quick to shut up when the older goes to attack his neck again; sucking and biting the skin purposefully. Yunho wanted to leave marks, wanted Mingi to look in the mirror and get turned on when he saw the red and purple bruises.

Mingi’s eyes roll back, _did kissing always feel this good?_

When Yunho decided to pull away, he could see the younger had his eyes closed, still relishing in the feeling. When Mingi opened his eyes he could see the older smiling at him.

Yunho runs his hand over the front of the younger’s pants again and tries to unbutton them.

“ _Ah_ , _Y-Yunho_ … stop _._ ” He wasn’t about to whip his dick out in public.

Yunho pulls back immediately, not wanting to push the younger.

“Not here...” Mingi whispers as he’s glancing behind them to make sure no one is around.

Yunho smirks and pulls Mingi towards him, hands on his ass. He moves his face in to kiss his neck, sucking on his collarbone.

“You wanna go back to my apartment?”

Mingi felt dizzy thinking about taking this further. _Was he gonna fuck him!?_ He didn’t think he was ready for that, not yet at least. He had barely had his first kiss not too long ago.

_Fuck it._

“Y-Yeah.”

-

11:31 pm

- 

The car ride to Yunho’s apartment was absolute torture and the walk from the car to the apartment door felt like they were moving in slow motion. When they were situated inside, Yunho took a hold of Mingi’s hand and brought him to sit on the couch. The younger was even more nervous now that they were alone.

Yunho leaned in to press a quick kiss on his lips before he began kissing his jaw. As Yunho was sucking another mark into his skin, Mingi brought his hand to Yunho’s chin, gently guiding his face up so he’s looking at him.

“Yunho…”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Yunho asked before he went to give Mingi another kiss. Once his lips were free, Mingi built up the confidence to ask for what he wanted. 

“Can… Can we kiss with tongue again?” Yunho pulls back slightly, stunned at the boy’s question. The way he asked so innocently made Yunho’s heart flutter.

“If that’s what you want, baby.”

Yunho goes back in to kiss him but this time licking between his lips to get him to open up. His slides his tongue into the younger’s mouth and waits for the younger to do the same. The position slightly awkward because of how they were sitting on the couch.

He explores Mingi’s mouth while also allowing the younger to get more comfortable and confident in his movements. Yunho lets Mingi take control of the pace. The kiss becoming hotter and more wet as Mingi starts to suck on Yunho’s tongue and bite on his lower lip. The younger’s hands at one point came up to Yunho’s chest to clutch the front of his plaid shirt. Yunho’s right hand coming up to grab the back of Mingi’s neck. Pulling his hair a little.

At this point Mingi was already red in the face, bangs slightly stuck to his forehead from sweating a little. He was sloppy and a little rushed in his movements, but that’s expected of someone with his experience. He moans into the kiss and moves to wrap his arms around Yunho’s neck, Yunho grabbing Mingi by his slim waist.

He’s a little embarrassed at how turned on he got from just kissing, but he tries not to think about it too much. He doesn’t want to seem like he was inexperienced, even though he was. Even though he knew Yunho didn’t give two shits about that. That is until he feels the older’s large hands grab his waist tighter and pull him onto his lap. Mingi let out a yelp, surprised by their new position, his thick thighs now straddling Yunho.

”Is this okay?” Yunho asks as he breaks apart from their kiss, a string of saliva connecting them still. Mingi’s head is in the clouds. He can’t think straight, so he just nods, whining at the loss of Yunho’s lips. The older boy wanted a verbal answer, however, and moves his hands to grab Mingi’s ass, squeezing tight. Resulting in a another yelp from the younger’s abused mouth.

“Use your words, sweetheart. I wanna know if this is okay with you.”

“Y-Yes, it’s okay, it’s more than okay.” He sounds out of breath and so wrecked from just kissing; Yunho can’t help but press on teasingly.

“More than okay? You’re so cute, baby.” Mingi whines at the pet name and tries to hide his face in Yunho’s neck.

“You really like this, huh, _baby_?” He still had a grip on Mingi’s ass, so he squeezes it harder while bucking his hips up at the word “baby.”

 _“Ah-”_ A high-pitched whine rips out of the younger’s throat. His eyes closing behind his bangs as he tries to comprehend the current situation. He’s so wrapped up in the feeling that his hips move on auto-pilot and start canting forward into Yunho’s crotch. Whiny “ _ah_ ” moans with every movement going right into the other tall boy’s ear.

Yunho is beyond aroused at this point and he’s finding it hard to restrain himself with the younger man. He brings his arm to wrap around the younger’s waist while the other goes to grab Mingi’s chin. He pulls his face from out of where he’s hiding in the crook of Yunho’s neck. His index and thumb forcing Mingi to look him in the eyes while he’s grinding on Yunho. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling, sweetheart. I wanna know.”

Mingi goes to say something but his mouth just hangs open and high-pitched moans come out. His face hot as it dawns on him that he’s moaning and staring straight into the older’s eyes. He slows down a little so he can catch his breath, “I-I like it.”

Yunho lets out a chuckle, his heart flutters from the younger’s words.

“You like what, baby?”

Mingi closes his eyes and tilts his head down so their foreheads are touching. “This,” he emphasizes by grinding hard on Yunho’s clothed dick. He’s grabbing at the boy’s broad shoulders as he grinds into him again and again, addicted to the feeling now. At this point he lets go of any self-restraint he has left, moaning louder into Yunho’s ear, with Yunho’s large hands helping guide his hips’ motions. “Ah _ah ah_ … _fuck,_ ” He can feel his stomach start to tighten. He grips Yunho’s shoulders tighter.

“W-Wait, Yunho.” He leans back, stills his hips, and looks at the other. He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to say it but he knows Yunho wants to know what he’s feeling.

“I… I’m gonna cum.” Cheeks flush, breathing heavy, eyes glazed over. It was so fucking hot. Yunho debated on taking him right there on the couch with the balcony door open, for the whole neighborhood to watch. But he can’t, he can save that for another day, a day when Mingi feels like he’s ready to go all the way.

He lets out a growl and grips Mingi’s ass tighter, forcing their crotches to meet. He grinds up into Mingi and moves his face into the younger’s neck and bites hard.

_"AH, Yunho,”_

His lips were wet against Mingi’s hot skin. He kisses up against his jaw, then kisses back down under his ear. The younger starts to feel lightheaded and short of breath.

“ _Mm fuck, ah_ ,” Mingi swears as his eyebrows furrow, grinding against Yunho in earnest.

“Don’t stop, Yunho, _please_.” Yunho smiles into the neck of the other and starts slowly licking and sucking on the skin.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Mingi's face is hot, his eyes closed and his mouth hangs open. He feels embarrassed because he can hear himself breathing hard and feel himself start shaking. Heart fluttering and vision going a little blurry. He finds himself rigid. Paralyzed.

He cums in jeans with a moan of Yunho’s name loud enough that he knows the neighboring apartments heard him. He leans down to bury his face in Yunho’s neck, voice still whiny as he speaks, “That felt _really good_.” He’s beginning to slow his hips, riding out his orgasm. The older boy starts rubbing his hands on Mingi’s back, soothing him, letting him steady himself and come back to his senses.

As soon as his orgasm passes, he feels a little embarrassed. Did he really just cum from dry humping Yunho on the couch? Yes. Was it fucking hot? Yes. Did he wanna do it again? Ye-

 _Oh shit_ … Mingi realized that he hadn’t paid much attention to Yunho’s _problem_ once he started getting really into it. He felt selfish and ashamed that he didn’t think about how Yunho was feeling. He leans up to look at Yunho, who was still breathing heavy, and in his post-euphoric state reaches down to place a hand on the older’s crotch.

“Are you still… hard?” His voice cracks, nervously high-pitched. He was looking at Yunho with big doe eyes and it made Yunho groan. He looked so innocent and wrecked, it really turned Yunho on.

Yunho doesn't say anything, instead he guides Mingi to palm his crotch, silently showing him what motion to use and how hard to squeeze. He knows Mingi had never done something like this before, or at least on someone that wasn’t himself, so he tries being patient and lets the younger explore his body.

Mingi can’t help but let out a moan, the fact that he was touching Yunho like this made him lightheaded.

“ _Yunho_ …” He wants to touch Yunho _without_ clothes in the way but doesn’t know how to phrase it without sounding too crass, so he moves his other hand to the button of Yunho’s jeans and pulls on it a little.

The message comes across loud and clear to Yunho, so he moves to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Slowly, with tantalizing movements as he knows the younger is watching him. Once open, he pulls his boxers down, only enough to see the base. He watches Mingi bite his lip in anticipation. He pulls the fabric further down and lets his cock out finally.

He’s... _big._

Mingi feels dizzy and out of breath from watching Yunho. He can feel himself getting hard again. _Fuck_. He wanted to touch Yunho so bad, but he felt a little self-conscious, remembering he’s never touched someone else. What if he’s bad? What if he hates it? He can feel his eyes well up with nervous tears. _Why now?_ _Way to to ruin the mood_ , he thought.

“Y-Yunho, I don’t know w-”

“I love you, okay? Don’t worry about that right now,” He goes in to kiss the younger on the lips, tongue sliding in his mouth a little before pulling off and leaning in.

“Touch me,” He grabs Mingi’s hand again and guides him toward his cock.

Mingi slowly wraps his slender fingers around Yunho’s dick, waiting for further instruction. “Squeeze it a little and move up and down,” Mingi does so and takes his own initiative to thumb the head of Yunho’s cock, spreading precum all over the tip, making Yunho moan.

“Keep doing that, baby. It feels good.”

Yunho groans and lets his head fall back onto the couch, letting his hands move to hold Mingi’s waist. Mingi keeps moving his hand up and down, and thinks there needs to better friction, so he leans down a little to spit on the head of Yunho’s cock. He can see Yunho roll his eyes and move to look at what his hand was doing.

“Is this good?” Mingi asks him with a small voice, wanting reassurance. He really wants to do a good job for Yunho. He’s biting his lip and looking at the other boy, waiting for his response.

“Yes, baby. You’re doing so well.”

He moves his hands that are on Mingi’s waist and slips them under Mingi’s shirt rubbing his thumbs on the other’s soft stomach. His head falling back onto the couch again as his hips bucked into Mingi’s hand. Mingi took the opportunity to kiss the expanse of Yunho’s neck that was now showing. He wasn’t too sure on what he should do, so he licks the skin a bit and kisses over the same spot. Attempting to mimic what Yunho had done to him earlier. He was so damn nervous. Nervous to see how Yunho’s body would react to his touch.

Mingi’s kitten licks and tentative movements were so endearing, the older thought his heart was gonna jump out of his chest.

Yunho tilts his head to the side to allow Mingi more access to his neck. Yunho is now the one to get lost in pleasure, completely enthralled in Mingi’s actions. His head fills with thoughts of fucking Mingi into the couch, spread out begging for his cock. He lets his imagination run wild and those thoughts spill out of his mouth.

“I wanna fuck you _so bad_ , baby.” He lifts his head up so he can look at Mingi, leaning in to kiss him. Pushing his tongue into the younger’s mouth and biting his bottom lip. He’s rough with his movements, making the kiss wet and sloppy. It’s _fucking hot_ and Mingi doesn’t know how to feel other than turned on.

He can feel Yunho’s hands grip his hips harder, his orgasm approaching. Mingi decides to start moving his hand faster and grips it a bit tighter. Yunho separates their mouths and leans his head back once again, thrusting faster into Mingi’s hand. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s letting out deep groans. At this point Yunho’s grip on the younger’s hips was so hard Mingi was sure it would leave bruises.

“Yunho _…”_ Mingi called the older’s attention. He wanted to look at Yunho as he neared his orgasm.

Yunho looks up at Mingi as he dips his thumb into the slit of the head, using his spit and Yunho’s precum as lube to continue jacking him off. The _nasty_ squelching sounds pushing Yunho off the edge. He lets out a grunt and cums into Mingi’s hand, some getting on their jeans.

“ _Fuck..._ ”

It’s all Yunho can say, his chest rising with each deep breath. His vision blurred for a second before he meets Mingi’s eyes again. The other smiles sheepishly at him and it makes Yunho want to wreck him even more. _That’s for another day._

He grabs Mingi’s face and brings him in for a kiss; on his forehead, on his nose, on his cheek, and a final one on his lips.

“That was so good, sweetheart. You did so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic pls be nice lol


	2. Friday 6:15 pm

He feels a bit foolish for doing this kind of “research,” but he wants to know how _that_ kind of thing works between two men. He clicks on the first video he sees and immediately is aroused by the idea of doing the same with Yunho. The smaller of the two in the video is on his knees with the taller’s cock in his mouth. Closing his eyes and moaning around the cock while also jerking him off. He never really thought about giving Yunho head but now he can’t erase the image from his brain. After he had jerked Yunho off on the couch last weekend, all he wanted to do was touch Yunho’s cock again. His _boyfriend’s_ cock.

He’d been hiding boners all week and just the thought of sleeping over at Yunho’s place was driving him mad. Will they watch movies and play video games like they’ve done for years? Or will they touch each other like last time? He hopes it’s the latter.

The video cuts to the two on the bed, the smaller on his back with his legs spread wide. The taller kneeling in between the other’s legs. He’s pouring lube onto his right hand and bringing it down to the smaller’s entrance, circling around it. He pushes his middle finger in slowly and starts moving it in and out. Mingi starts to imagine how it would feel if Yunho was touching him like that. Just as Mingi is about to take his dick out and jack off, he gets startled by a phone call. It’s Yunho.

Mingi debates on whether or not to pick up but he wants to hear Yunho’s voice. He swipes the green icon and brings the phone to his ear.

“H-Hello.” He mentally kicks himself for stuttering.

“Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing?”

“Uh, just watching...” Mingi’s voice gets quieter, “... a video.”

“Why do you sound out of breath, baby? What kind of video were you watching?” Yunho asks in a joking manner because his shy baby wouldn’t be watching porn. _Would he_...?

“Just a random video.”

“What is it about though?” Yunho presses on, hoping his hunch was right.

“It’s, uh, well... um.I don't know... it’s embarrassing…” Mingi responses, his voice barely above a whisper. It’s not like he had the guts to tell his boyfriend that he was watching porn and imagining them being the protagonists.

“Why? Is it porn? That’s not embarrassing, baby. It's kinda hot.”

“H-Hot?”

Now his face is completely red.

“You know… I’ve been thinking about you all day. Thinking about the things I want to do with you.” Yunho decides to tease the younger.

Mingi has no idea how to respond but he’s curious.

“Oh… Um, what kind of things?”

He was trying to mentally prepare himself for Yunho’s answer.

“I’ve been thinking about your thighs...”

“My thighs?”

“Yeah. I wanna bite them, put my head in between them, eat you out maybe?”

“Eat... me out?”

His eyes widened. _What does that even mean_? The inexperienced boy thought.

“Yeah, I think you’d really like it. We could try when you come over. You’re still coming over, right?”

_Duh._

“Y-Yeah, I’m still coming over. You said around eight, right?”

“Mhm. I can’t wait to see you, baby. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with work this week, my manager added to my hours last minute.”

“It’s okay. At least I get to see you later.”

_Later… was not soon enough._

“Hey,”

Yunho thinks they don’t really have to wait until eight. He wants to see Mingi now.

“Huh?”

“You wanna just come over now? I don’t want to wait until later.”

“Right now?”

Mingi is internally screaming, he thought he had more time to mentally prepare to be “eaten out.”

“Yeah, I can come get you if you don’t want to deal with public transit.”

_Please say yes._

Mingi glances over at a pile of homework that’s left to be done.

_Fuck it._

“Okay.”

“I’ll be over in 15 minutes then. Okay?”

Mingi hums in agreement and they hang up. Would he have enough time to look up more videos? For research that is.

-

6:35 pm

_-_

When Mingi looks at his watch he decides he should start heading out. He could already feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing the older boy. He kept asking himself why he was so nervous when it was just Yunho.

But that’s the problem. It’s Yunho. His best friend, his _boyfriend_.

Last time they were together Yunho had to walk him through how to touch him and he felt embarrassed at the fact the he was so inexperienced. Would that even matter to Yunho? No, but he still felt self-conscious. He made sure to take a quick shower and brush his teeth before leaving just in case anything did happen. Judging from the older’s tone of voice over the phone, he already had an inclination.

Standing in front of his apartment building, he began spacing out. He was so fucking nervous. Maybe he should call and say he changed his mind. _Or don’t be such a coward_ , he thought.

He gets startled by a car horn. His mind comes back to focus and he walks towards the car, his legs feeling like they might give out. When he opens the door and gets in, he can feel Yunho’s gaze burning into him already. 

“Hey, sweetheart. I missed you.” Yunho moves to intertwine his hand that’s not on the steering wheel with Mingi’s, bringing the hand up to kiss it, glancing at the younger.

“I missed you too, Yunho.” Mingi was still a little too shy to call Yunho by any pet names. He looks at the older and marvels at how good he looks. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and ripped jeans. _I bet he looks even better without any of it on,_ he thought.

Once they start moving, Yunho’s brings both of his hands to the steering wheel. Mingi takes the opportunity to explore his curiosity, laying a hand on the older’s thigh. Coincidentally, on the part of his jeans that’s ripped and exposing skin. He rubs his thumb on the smooth skin.

“You like my pants, baby?”

Yunho’s voice snaps Mingi out of whatever trance he was in and immediately blushes.

“S-Sorry..”

“Don’t be sorry. I like it.”

With the subtle touches back and forth, the trip over to Yunho’s apartment passes by quickly even with the traffic and when they’re pulling into the parking lot Mingi can feel his palms getting sweaty. Were they going to go straight to messing around? He’s barely paying attention as they start walking towards the elevator. Yunho grabbing his hand and pulling him into the next empty one.

Once the doors were closed he brings Mingi close, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leans his forehead onto Mingi’s.

“Hi,” He grins playfully at the younger.

“You're so pretty.”

Before Mingi has a chance to respond, he leans in and kisses him. Slowly, sticking his tongue in between the younger’s lips. When Mingi reciprocates, Yunho starts exploring the younger’s mouth. He lets his hands move to grab the younger’s hips, bringing their crotches to brush against each other’s. Mingi brings his arms to wrap around Yunho’s neck and moans into the kiss.

“Can’t you wait until we get to your apartment?” Mingi asks jokingly when they pull apart.

“I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think? It’s been almost a week since I’ve been close to you like this.” Yunho smiles and goes back in to kiss the younger.

They only pull apart at the ding of the elevator arriving to the eighth floor. He walks the younger to the door, punches the code in and opens it. They take their shoes and jackets off, a seemingly normal routine, until Yunho wraps his arms around him from behind and starts kissing his neck. His eyes close immediately and he tilts his head to the side, a pleasured sigh leaving his lips. He’s already lightheaded and they’ve barely started.

He can feel himself getting hard and from what he can feel behind him, he’s not the only one. Yunho’s large hands coming down to hold Mingi’s small waist. He squeezes a bit, holding the younger in place as he starts slowing grinding into him. Mingi felt like he could pass out.

Yunho guides the younger to lean against the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving the boy’s neck. Sucking and biting so hard, he’s sure there’ll be bruises tomorrow. He keeps grinding into him, but this time with more force since he knows Mingi can now brace himself on the counter.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to touch you.”

“I-I like when you touch me.” He makes a point by grinding back into Yunho.

_So cute. So needy._

Yunho lets out a groan and moves his hands to unbutton and unzip Mingi’s pants but he doesn’t touch the other’s cock yet. With an arm around Mingi’s waist, he brings his other hand to reach inside the younger’s boxers. He runs a finger over the younger's entrance, circling it.

“I wanna fill you up so bad. _Fuck_.”

He leans down and continues biting and sucking on the younger’s neck, his hands move to under his shirt, reaching up to brush over Mingi’s nipples. At this point Mingi was completely melted into Yunho’s embrace. Trapped between his body and the counter. His head hanging to the side, giving Yunho as much access to his neck as he could. He felt lightheaded when the older sucked on his collarbone, his hips instinctively grinding backwards.

“You wanna go to my room?” The older asks, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Mingi answers, breathless.

Once they’re in his room he closes the door and pulls the younger towards the bed. Yunho sits down, leaving the younger standing in front of him. He glances up before reaching to lift the other’s shirt. He starts placing light kisses on the other’s chest, occasionally biting the skin. He runs his hands down his sides, almost worshiping the younger's body. 

Mingi bites his hand to try and stay quiet, but it fails since he’s still letting out small audible moans. Yunho's soft touches creating butterflies in his stomach.

When Yunho pulls away, he reaches to bring down Mingi’s jeans, but the younger’s hands shoot down to stop him.

“Wait, I don't… I, I’m embarrassed.”

“Why, sweetheart? It’s just me.”

“You’re so good looking though and I’m just… _this_.” He gestures at his body.

“But you're so beautiful, sweetheart.” He runs his hands down the younger's sides again, then moving to Mingi’s ass, he emphasizes his words by squeezing hard.

Mingi doesn't respond verbally but he smiles as his hands go up to cup Yunho’s face, leaning down to kiss him. He bites Yunho’s lip and sticks his tongue in the older’s mouth. Yunho lets out a soft chuckle at the younger's slight confidence boost.

When Mingi pulls back he starts lifting his shirt the rest of the way, taking it off and letting it fall on the floor. Yunho goes to pull down the other’s pants, this time Mingi lets him. The younger kicks off his jeans and starts to pull down his boxers. Nervous eyes going to look at Yunho but the older has his eyes fixed on Mingi’s crotch. Watching as the younger pulls his boxers down further and lets his cock out. He lets the black fabric fall to the ground. _This is so embarrassing,_ he thought. Hands coming up to cover his face, it was getting hot and he was sure his face was red. But Yunho snaps him out of his thoughts.

“You wanna undress me, baby?” He stands up and grabs the younger’s hands, pulling them away from his face.

Mingi seems hesitant at first but proceeds to lift Yunho’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. Shaky hands grip at the waistband of Yunho’s jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. He pulls on his pants, letting them drop and moves to pull Yunho’s boxers down.

 _Fuck._ He recalls the video he was watching earlier.

_I want it in my mouth._

Mingi puts his hands on Yunho’s shoulders and makes him sit on the edge of the bed. Saying Mingi was nervous was an understatement. He felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. Yunho looks up at him with curiosity.

“I… I was watching a video earlier and.. Um, they, h-he was…” He can’t complete the thought, words getting stuck in his throat.

“It’s okay, baby. Take your time.” Yunho’s hands rub his hips, trying to encourage him to continue.

Mingi still can’t bring himself to say what he’s thinking, so he makes the bold move of kneeling down on the floor in between Yunho’s legs. _Oh my God, what the fuck am I doing?_ He feels lightheaded as he looks up at Yunho, begging for the older to read his mind.

 _“Oh, baby_. You wanna suck me off?”

Mingi tentatively nods.

“What a good boy.” His large hand coming up to comb through Mingi’s hair, gently pulling on it. Bringing Mingi’s face closer to his crotch. His other hand holding the base of his cock.

“Stick your tongue out, baby.” Mingi opens his mouth slightly and sticks his tongue out. He’s looking right into Yunho’s eyes as the older brings the head of his dick to the younger’s tongue. He doesn’t give Mingi further instruction, so Mingi licks the precum that was leaking out of the tip.

“ _Good boy,”_ His grip on the younger’s hair tightens a little.

 _Fuck_ , did Mingi like being called a good boy.

_Wait, what did the guy in the video do?_

Mingi licks the tip again before taking it into his mouth, letting tongue run along the underside of the head then slipping it out of his mouth and placing a kiss on the tip. This whole time keeping eye contact with Yunho, not knowing where else to look. He reaches up to wrap his fingers around the length, tilting his head to one side so he could lick from the base up to the tip.

“You wanna try fitting more?”

Mingi nods and brings the tip back into his mouth, dropping his head down further. Trying to see how far he could reach before becoming uncomfortable. Unsurprisingly, he can only go down half way before he feels like he needs to pull off.

“Was that okay?” The younger asked.

But Yunho can barely think right now, much less say something coherent. 

“Y-Yes, sweetheart. You wanna keep going?” Yunho is trying his best to restrain himself from grabbing Mingi’s head and fucking his warm mouth.

Mingi brings Yunho’s cock back into his mouth, moving his head up and down. With each descending move he’s trying to sink deeper onto Yunho’s cock. He slips the length out of his mouth and sucks on the head, his tongue circling the slit. He does that for a little bit before he fills his mouth up again.

“Baby, can you… can you try hollowing your cheeks?”

Yunho sounds out of breath and Mingi thinks it’s hot. His confidence growing a tad from seeing how he can make Yunho feel. He makes sure to look at Yunho when he sinks down as much as he can and hollows his cheeks, it’s hitting the back of his throat now and he feels Yunho grip his hair harder. Yunho is caught off guard by the younger's actions, his grip now making it hard for Mingi to move his head. Yunho’s hips unintentionally buck forward a little bit and Mingi chokes. Tears were welling up and a few ran down his face.

Yunho brought both of his hands to either side of Mingi’s head, pulling him off. Mingi gasped for air and brought a hand up to wipe the saliva that was falling down his chin.

"I-I'm sorry, baby."

The look in Yunho’s eyes told him that he was trying hard to restrain himself.

“It’s okay if you want to be rough...”

Mingi’s eyes were glazed over, his lips were red and pouty, and his cheeks were flushed. Lust completely fogging up his brain.

“Wouldn’t that be too much for your first time, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, it’s okay. I really wanna try it.” He answers, too fast for him to not sound desperate.

“Are you sure, baby? If I start fucking your mouth, I might not be able to stop.”

_Oh my God._

_That sounded so hot_.

“I trust you, Yunho.”

“Are you _sure,_ sweetheart?”

“ _Yes, Yunho. Please fuck my mouth."_

Watching Mingi pout up at him was all it took for Yunho to lose control. He stood up from the bed and grabbed Mingi by his head and shoved his cock in his mouth. He starts off only going in half-way, letting the younger get used to the feeling. Eventually gliding into Mingi’s mouth all the way, hitting the back of his throat. The younger, at this point, brought his hands up to hold Yunho’s hips. Not to stop him but to steady himself. Yunho’s not thrusting fast but he is forceful in his movements.

Mingi felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought that he could bring this side out of Yunho. Mingi was the one making him feel good. Mingi was the one making him lose control. He didn’t feel as insecure as when they first started.

The younger closes his eyes and moans around Yunho, tears falling down his cheek, spit falling down his chin. _My throat’s gonna be sore tomorrow,_ he thought. It didn’t matter though because seeing Yunho like this was worth the aftermath.

“Look at me, baby.” He sounded out of breath.

Once Yunho's eyes met Mingi's, it was game over. The view of Mingi on his knees with his mouth filled with his cock and tears coming down his cheeks was too hot for Yunho to handle. A few more harsh thrusts had Yunho’s eyes rolling back, cumming into Mingi’s mouth without much warning.

Mingi’s eyes widened. It felt _so dirty_ and that turned him on, but what was he supposed to do, swallow it? Would it be rude to spit it out? He didn't necessarily like the taste but he didn't entirely mind it either. He’s just about to get up to go to the bathroom when Yunho stops him.

“Wait, baby. Open your mouth.”

Yunho couldn't help but groan at how wrecked his baby looked,

“You look _so cute_.”

He brings his hand down to grab Mingi's chin forcefully,

“You wanna swallow it, baby?” It was less of a question and more of a command.

The younger lets out a quiet mewl as he follows instructions.

Suddenly, he’s being pulled towards the bed.

“Be a good boy and lay on your back. Now.”

Mingi nods, heeding Yunho’s command and moves to lay down in the middle of the bed, Yunho following behind. He grabs Mingi’s knees and pushes them apart, moving in to kneel in between his thighs. Mingi wants to protest, feeling exponentially shy as he laid there exposed. His hands coming down to cover himself.

Yunho moves them away, then bringing them up so he can kiss the knuckles of his hand. He guides the younger to wrap his arms around his neck. Mingi looks up at the older. His eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, and his mouth slightly open.

The older boy leans down to place a kiss on his neck, his hands holding onto Mingi’s slim waist. He’s giving the younger light pecks across his neck, licking in spots where he knows the younger is more sensitive and Mingi can’t help but close his eyes as he lets the feeling of pleasure envelope his body. Yunho smiles when he hears the younger’s breath hitch.

"You did so well, baby."

Mingi keens as he leans his head back to give Yunho for access. The older taking the opportunity to nibble from below his ear down to his collarbone. He made sure to suck marks into the skin. He knew he would get scolded for it later but right now the goal was to make Mingi feel good. Little by little he kissed down the expanse of the younger’s body, eventually moving to place kisses below his belly button. When Yunho moves to kiss the younger’s hip bone, he leans up for a second.

“I wanna eat you out, is that okay?”

_I know what that means now._

“...Yeah”

Yunho leans down and Mingi can feel his breath on his thigh. He kisses the sensitive area, eyes wandering to see Mingi’s reaction. He kisses the spot again, licking it and sucking on the skin a bit. Mingi lets his mouth hang open, he’s breathing hard, chest moving up and down. There’s precum already leaking from his cock.

Yunho starts nibbling on his thigh and Mingi feels like he’s going to pass out.

“ _Oh,_ ” Mingi moans out.

“Do you like this, baby?” He asks in between bites of the other’s flesh. Yunho’s holding his thighs apart and squeezing them slightly.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Can I keep going?”

Mingi nods and breathlessly whispers again, “yeah.”

Yunho brings his head down further and trails kisses down to Mingi’s entrance. He pauses for a second before he licks a stripe over it. _Oh._ He flattens his tongue and continues licking, circling his tongue. Through his grip on the younger’s thighs he can feel the other start shaking.

“Yunho, _Yunho,_ ” The older pulls back and looks up at the boy laying down.

“Talk to me, sweetheart. Does it feel good?”

_“Yeah"_

He’s crying at this point, a little overwhelmed by the feeling of Yunho’s tongue on his most private area.

Yunho goes back down and sucks on his balls a little, purposely avoiding the younger's leaking cock. His whole face was pressed up against Mingi's body, leaving a mess of saliva all over his face.

Mingi can’t help but cant his hips forward, chasing the feeling of Yunho’s tongue. Yunho smirks at the younger’s desperate actions and swirls his tongue on his entrance, this time pushing in a little. He can hear the younger breathing hard, letting out quiet whimpers as he pushes his tongue in further.

Yunho takes a hand off Mingi’s thigh so he can stroke the younger. Circling the head, spreading the precum that was beading at the tip, causing the younger's body to jerk.  _He’s so wet._

The combination was too much for Mingi to handle. A wave of heat looming over his body.

 _“AH, Yunho… please.”_ Mingi brings a hand to cover his face, embarrassed at the fact that he was gonna finish so fast.

Yunho can feel the younger shaking. He stops his movements and looks up at the younger.

“Are you close, baby?”

He doesn’t respond to Yunho’s question other than a hand coming down to pull his hair. Mingi’s eyes shut as his back arcs off the bed, cumming into the older’s hand. Yunho languidly strokes the younger’s cock, giving him a chance to ride out his orgasm. He gives him a few more kisses on his thigh before sitting up and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He looks down at the younger, watching as his breathing settles down. He’s completely spent and Yunho can’t help but smile.

“That... can we do that more often?” Mingi breathes out, still dazed. 

“If that's what you want, sweetheart.” Yunho replies, brushing Mingi’s bangs out of his face.


	3. Monday 10:12 pm

_*Buzz*_

_Mingi: [picture attached]_

_‘I miss you’_

As he was scrubbing down tables near the end of his shift, Yunho felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He smiles when the screen illuminates Mingi’s name. He opened the message and nearly dropped his phone on the ground. It wasn’t the usual cute ‘I miss you’ text from the younger. He had to quickly look around to make sure no one had seen what was on his screen. He locked his phone and hurried to the bathroom.

He opened his phone again and had to question if it was really from the, usually shy, younger. It was a picture of the younger in, what looked like, a bathroom on campus. It was late so probably a slim chance of someone walking in.

It was a mirror selfie but not a cute one like normal. He had his shirt raised, showing his chest. His pants were unbuttoned and his hand was cupping the bulge in his boxers. He could see the tip peak out over the waistband.

_*Buzz*_

_Mingi: [video attached]_

He didn’t have time to process the picture before another message came in. This time it was a video. His hands were sweaty at this point, aroused anticipation building up in his stomach.

He was in the same position as the picture but now the camera was angled lower and closer. The audio was muffled by the humming of the air conditioner in the bathroom, but he can still hear the younger’s staggered breathing. He watched as the younger stroked himself through his boxers then moving his hand, rubbing his index finger on the tip of his cock, spreading precum on the head.

_What’s gotten into him?_

Yunho felt his pants tighten at the thought of his shy baby being so turned on he had to message him during work. A loud knock brought him out of his daze, how was he supposed to just continue working when his baby needs him. Closing time couldn't come soon enough.

-

10:40 pm

-

Once he got done with his shift he went straight to pick Mingi up from the library across campus. When the younger got in the car Yunho could see that his face was red. Most likely embarrassed at the fact that he had sent his boyfriend a racy picture for the first time.

“Did you.. get my messages?” Mingi was looking at Yunho nervously since he never got a response from the older.

“What do you think?” With a raised eyebrow he reached over to grab Mingi’s hand and place it on his crotch. He had been hard since he got the messages earlier.

He watched as Mingi squeezed him through his slacks and bit his bottom lip. The eyes looking at him were dark with pupils dilated.

“We can play when we get home, baby.” Yunho tried to move his hand so he could start driving.

“I can’t wait that long. I wanna play _now.”_

Was he... hearing things correctly?

“Mingi, we really shouldn’t-”

 _“Please, Yunho."_ Mingi was _whining_ , pouting and giving him puppy eyes. Who was he to say no?

“You’ll be the death of me, Mingi. I swear.”

He put the car in drive and moved to an area in the parking lot where there were no cars and minimal street lights. When he parked the car and turned to Mingi, for some reason he was nervous. They had never been so bold as to try something in public. Granted the library situation but they left before anything could happen.

Mingi reached over the center console and started palming Yunho through his jeans. It made Yunho lull his head back onto the car seat and bucked up into Mingi’s hand.

_Since when was he this direct?_

“What’s gotten into you, baby?” Yunho asked. Half laughing, half genuinely curious.

“I-I started thinking about you in class.” The younger’s voice was quiet.

Honestly speaking, the younger not only had lewd daydreams about Yunho during class, but at home, on the train, in the middle of a fucking McDonald’s. He couldn’t stop thinking about how the older’s simple touch could turn him into a complete moaning mess. He wanted Yunho’s hands all over him. Or vice versa, he didn’t really care.

“Yeah?” He brought a hand up to cup Mingi’s face.

“Have you touched yourself?”

“Only for the video. I was waiting for you.”

“Good boy,” He loved how the younger mewled at the simple words.

He leaned over to kiss Mingi, starting off soft and sweet, but the younger was having none of that, however, eventually turning it wet and messy. Mingi’s desperate, careless and haphazard movements made Yunho’s cock twitch. It turned both of them on even more when it was sloppy, though.

“Good boys should get rewarded, don’t you think?”

Yunho unbuttoned his pants and pull down his underwear, leaving his cock out in the open for anyone who was walking by to see, giving Mingi the order to do the same.

“What do you want as your reward, sweetheart?”

At this point the hormones had taken over any sense of shame he had.

“Your cock, Yunho.” He said almost whispering, still a bit shy. 

This made the older boy smirk. He’s never heard the younger speak so straightforwardly crude.

“How do you want it?”

Mingi could’ve swore he started drooling at the thought of having Yunho’s cock in his mouth again.

“In my mouth… please.”

“You want to suck _me_ off as _your_ reward? You’re such a _good boy_.”

Mingi shifted his body so he was facing Yunho. It was a little awkward since they were in a car but it didn’t matter to Mingi, he just wanted a dick in his mouth.

Once the younger was seated as comfortably as he could be, Yunho places a hand by the base of his neck, pulling his hair a little. He pushes Mingi’s face down towards his crotch. With his other hand, Yunho guided the tip of his cock to rub against Mingi’s lips, smearing precum all over them. Instinctively, Mingi stuck his tongue out. He circled his tongue around the head and sucked on the tip gently, making sure to lap up all the precum. He tilted his head so he could give kisses down the shaft, lifting his head back up to kiss the tip. Mingi moans and takes a deep breath in before lowering himself half-way down. He still wasn’t used to having something so large blocking his airway, but he knew it felt good and he wanted to try his best for Yunho. He pushes himself as far as he can go, until he feels his eyes start to water. He coughs a little as he pulls off. He gives himself a chance to catch his breath before bringing the length back into his mouth, this time hollowing his cheeks as he ascends. He’s only done this once before yet he was already in love with the feeling of Yunho’s cock weighing on his tongue.

“How can you look so _cute_ with a cock in your mouth...”

“I-I like having you in my mouth, Yunho...” His voice was quiet.

Yunho lets out a groan before telling the younger,

“You wanna deep throat me, baby?”

Much like their previous playtime, it was less of a suggestion and more of a command by what Mingi could tell, the hand in his hair pulling harder. He loved when Yunho told him what to do. He was also desperate, so at this point, he’d do anything to be able to touch Yunho.

Once Mingi started taking his length into his mouth, Yunho started pushing the younger down further onto his cock, setting the pace for him. He could hear his baby gag and _fuck_ if he didn’t love how that sounded. The sound of Mingi’s moans along with the sound of him choking was something he never wanted to forget. He grabbed a fist full of Mingi’s hair and pushed him down further. The younger was out of breath and there were tears running down his face.

Mingi’s arousal must have fueled his confidence because as soon as he heard Yunho moaning, he swallowed around the length, making himself gag again. There wasn’t much light to illuminate his face, but there was still enough to be able to see the shine from the spit running down Mingi’s chin. Yunho couldn’t help but roll his eyes back at the obscene view.

Mingi moaned as he pulled himself off and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, moving down to kiss his balls, sucking on them slightly. He stroked him for a few seconds before leaning back down. He moaned as he sucked on the head. He licked the head and kissed the tip before he took the length into his mouth again. Tears falling down his face and spit running down his chin. He was hollowing his cheeks with every ascending motion and Yunho didn’t think he’d last for much longer.

“Does it feel good?” Mingi asks as he pulls off for a second. Doe eyes asking for reassurance.

Yunho couldn’t think, much less answer his question. He tried pulling Mingi off when he felt like he was close, but the younger was too enthralled in his actions to stop. He took him in deeper and swallowed around him. The sensation making Yunho’s hand instinctively push him all the way until the younger's nose was touching his abdomen.

Yunho let out a loud grunt and thrust into the younger’s mouth, cumming down his throat. A few drops of cum slipping through the seam of his lips. Mingi pulls himself off and brings a finger up to wipe it and lick it off, sucking his finger. With Yunho’s eyes fixated on the younger’s actions, he hadn’t caught on to Mingi’s post-euphoric facial expression. Mingi was breathing hard and his voice was raspy and quiet.

_“Yunho,”_

He shifts his head to look at Mingi, the younger tilting his head in the direction he wants Yunho to look. When he realizes that Mingi wants his attention on his crotch, Yunho’s eyes widened. He had cum untouched.

Yunho snaps out of his haze and brings him in for a kiss, hands cupping his face.

 _“Oh, baby.”_ He felt himself getting hard again.

-

11:10 pm

-

Mingi was having a mental breakdown because, _did he really just cum untouched from giving Yunho head?_ Yes. He didn’t even have time to wrap his mind around what happened before Yunho had the car in the drive, racing towards his apartment. 

Now that they were in Yunho’s room, he could see that the older wasn’t done with him yet. Yunho moved with resolute, taking off all of their clothes and leaving them splayed throughout the room. Well, except for the Mingi’s long sleeve shirt, he kinda had a thing for the younger in over-sized shirts.

“Lay on your stomach for me, baby.”

Mingi followed his boyfriend’s request. His body tensing up when he realizes what the older was going to do. He could feel Yunho situate himself so his dick was rubbing up against his ass. He was so hard. He grasps at the sheets and closes his eyes when Yunho starts grinding into him, his heart was racing and his breathing was strident.

“I bet you’d take my cock so well. You’d look so pretty spread out for me. You’d like that, huh, baby?” He felt so intoxicated by how soft the younger’s skin was, he didn’t think he could control himself for much longer.

_“Yes, Yunho.”_

“I could fuck you into the bed, have you crying my name. That sounds nice doesn't it, sweetheart?” He asks as his cock is rubbing against Mingi harder.

 _“Y-Yes, Yunho.”_ The younger is lost in the feeling of arousal, Yunho's movements making his cock rub against the sheets of the bed.

Yunho’s large hands come down to grab Mingi’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to he can rub his dick on his entrance. He leans down to spit on his hole, trying to create better friction. _I really need to buy lube,_ he thought.

Every time his hips met Mingi’s ass, the younger let out a high-pitched moan.

_“AH...Y-Yunho ”_

From the younger’s sounds alone Yunho can already feel himself nearing his climax, subconsciously pushing Mingi harder into the mattress. He completely lets himself go and starts grinding so hard that the bed starts shaking, hitting the wall with each thrust.

 _“Please... just fuck me, Yunho.”_ The younger is barely coherent since his face is pressed into the pillow, but Yunho can still hear him.

Mingi begging to be fucked was all it took for him to cum all over his ass. Letting out a groan, his hips riding out his orgasm. Basking in the feeling of his cock on rubbing on Mingi’s hole.

But whimpers from under him bring him out of his haze. When he glances up at the younger, he can make out where there’d been tears falling down his cheeks. He teases the younger, running a finger over his puckering hole, pushing in some of his cum. The action has Mingi shaking with anticipation. He takes advantage of Mingi’s aroused state, finger collecting some of his cum and bringing some of it to the younger’s mouth, making him lick it. The younger moans around Yunho’s finger.

 _“Yunho, please,”_ He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, he just wants Yunho to keep touching him.

Yunho moves from his position on top of the younger so that he can turn him around. Once he had the younger is on his back, he situates himself in between Mingi’s thighs. He leans down to give the younger a quick kiss on the cheek, the younger having no time to process what’s happening before he feels Yunho completely engulf his length.

The younger feels as though he had the wind knocked out of him. He lets out a loud cry as his eyes widened. Shaky hands reaching out to grab onto something, anything, in this case finding security in Yunho’s hair. He pulls on the older’s hair as Yunho hums around his cock. It was easy for him to sink down all the way until his nose was touching the younger’s abdomen. He massages the flesh of the younger’s thighs, the skin burning under his hands’ rough grip.

Mingi’s eyes roll back. _Why is he so good at this?_

He continues deep-throating the younger, hollowing his cheeks as he reaches his hand down to run a finger across Mingi’s entrance. Using his cum as lube, he circles the entrance before slowly penetrating his finger in halfway causing the younger to arch his back. Mingi was slowly losing his mind, he had never thought to finger himself, much less have Yunho be the first to touch him in such an intimate way. Tears welling up at the overwhelming feelings, both physical and emotional.

_“A-Ah ”_

Mingi’s hips thrust up into Yunho’s mouth and he takes it with no hesitation. He lets the younger get away with being rough because he knows the first time getting head can be overwhelming. He gets butterflies knowing that he’s Mingi’s first, his eagerness to please the younger fueling him to hollow his cheeks more and swallow around the length. He can hear Mingi’s whines become higher in pitch and he can feel the younger’s legs beginning to shake from his impending orgasm.

_“Yunho, AH-”_

Mingi’s vision blurs and his stomach tightens as he cums hard into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho stilled his movements but kept moaning around the length, allowing the younger to completely ride out his wave of bliss. Hips compulsively jerking forward into the older’s hot mouth.

The older swallows all of it, licking down the shaft and sucking on the tip to make sure to get everything. He gives Mingi’s inner thigh a kiss before sitting up. As he sat there, he marveled at the younger. He was spread out and his shirt was pushed up past his belly button. His cheeks were flushed and he was still letting out small breathy whimpers.

“Did that feel good, sweetheart?” Yunho smiles as he leans down to place a kiss on the younger’s cheek.

 _“Y-Yeah.”_ His eyes were closed, breathing still erratic.

He smirks before grabbing Mingi's chin, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him.

“It’ll feel even better when I fuck you.”


	4. Thursday 7:10 pm

“Hold on, I need something from this aisle.”

They were on there way to a game night at Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s place and were getting snacks at the pharmacy/convenience store near Yunho’s apartment. With plenty of snacks picked out by now, he wondered what else the older could possibly be looking for. He half expected Yunho to be looking for more candy but that wasn’t the case.

He stood there in a sort of awed state as he watched the older stop right in front of the _adult_ section of the aisle. He probably looked like an idiot standing there wide-eyed.

_Magnum? Flavored? Ribbed?_

_...Excuse me?_

He continued to watch as Yunho bypasses the shelf and looks over at the bottles that were neatly lined next to the small boxes. He picks up two medium sized clear bottles with red caps, nonchalantly placing the items in their shopping basket. His eyes glance down into the basket to read the label.

_It’s lube._

Mingi could already feel his face getting hot as his mind drifts into non-PG territory. He gets startled by Yunho’s voice.

“You ready to go?”

He nods stupidly as the older starts walking in front of him, chuckling.

\- ☆ -

The entire time they were at their friends’ apartment Mingi was finding it difficult to pay attention to anything that was going on. His mind kept drifting off, wondering what Yunho was planning once they got home. The older seemingly nonchalant the whole night, occasionally letting his hands drift to the younger’s ass when no one was watching. A bit irritating since the younger already had an urge to go home and play.

That’s why when they get a second to themselves in the hallway leading to the bathroom, the younger takes the opportunity to kiss Yunho. Lips eagerly attaching themselves to Yunho. A bold move for the younger considering how shy he usually was in front of other people which had Yunho beginning to think the younger had a thing for almost being caught. Mingi wraps his arms around the older’s neck and deepens the kiss. Yunho can’t help but chuckle as the younger starts gently grinding against him. He wraps an arm around the younger to bring him closer, letting him rut against the older’s body.

“What’s wrong, baby? Can’t wait until we home?” Yunho asked, half laughing.

 _“No.”_ The younger pouts, the seemingly innocent gesture making something in Yunho snap.

Gripping the younger’s hips, Mingi lets out a surprised yelp as the older pushed him against the wall. They’re both turned on now from what the younger can tell, Yunho’s staggered breath fanning in his ear as he starts grinding into him.

 _“Behave_ or I’ll fuck you right here in front of everyone.” He practically growls into Mingi’s ear.

 _“Do it.”_ The younger challenges.

Before they can go any further though, they have to separate when they hear their names being called from the living room. Yunho leans in to nip at the younger’s neck once before pulling away. The younger being left alone for a moment to catch his breath before following Yunho in to join the rest of the group.

Once again, the older went back to playing Mario Kart as if nothing happened. As if he wasn’t just about to do dirty things to him with an apartment full of people as their audience. He watches his boyfriend from where he’s now standing in the kitchen and he can see that he’s still hard, the visual tent making butterflies flutter in his stomach. He knows he’s staring but he can’t help it. He knows his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair give away what they were doing, or rather, what they were _about to do_ before they were interrupted.

He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to endure this torture before finallly getting what he wanted; Yunho’s hands all over him. Thankfully for Mingi, Yunho stands up and announces that they’ll be heading out a little while after their rendezvous. Anticipation building as they make their way down to the parking garage.

Once they’re in the car, he can feel his boyfriend’s dominating aura emanating as he calmly reaches over the center console to grip the younger’s length through his sweatpants.

“You wanna play, baby?” So nonchalant.

_“A-Ah, wait,”_

“What’s wrong, baby? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He continues stroking the younger even as they venture onto the highway.

“T-This isn’t safe, you should be focused o-on the road.”

“You didn’t have a problem last time we played in the car. Do you remember that, baby? You remember how eager you were to choke on my cock?”

_“Y-Yunho, please.”_

“Please, what?” The way Yunho smirks makes the younger whine loudly.

 _“I-I don’t know,”_ He raised his voice a little in order to relay his exasperation. He’s at a breaking point, the older’s teasing making him incredibly frustrated.

Yunho lets out a chuckle as he brings his hand to join the other in gripping the steering wheel. He knows Mingi is frustrated, he knows the younger caught on to his sly purchase early in the night. For a puppy so eager to play and explore new things, he knew the younger would turn shy and timid as soon as they were alone.

\- 9:43 pm -

When in Yunho’s apartment, Mingi finds himself in a familiar position. Body pliant in Yunho’s arms, pressed up against the kitchen counter as the older leaves kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone. By now the younger has learned that Yunho loves marking up his neck, loves leaving traces of himself behind for the rest of the world to see. And Yunho’s learned that younger loves being marked, even after complaints that it’s embarrassing to walk around with his neck littered in hickies. Any protest would prove to be useless because they both know Mingi’s completely wrapped around Yunho’s finger. Like a _good boy._

When Yunho eventually breaks away from the younger’s neck, he cups Mingi’s face in his hands.

“You wanna play, sweetheart?”

The younger nods.

“Have you ever used lube before?”

“N-No.” He was already nervous causing his voice to come out quiet and raspy.

Yunho hums in acknowledgement as he grabs a hold of the younger’s hand, guiding him to the couch. He smiled to himself as he watched the younger nervously play with the hem of his t-shirt once he was seated.

“You nervous, sweetheart?” He makes sure to speak softly, not wanting to make the younger even more nervous.

He receives a nod before he moves his hands to start pulling on Mingi’s sweatpants.

“Is this okay?”

Another nod. He proceeds to dip his fingers into the waist of the younger’s pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. Mingi lifts his hips to help slip them off and he starts breathing heavy. They hadn’t done anything yet but the sheer feeling of his bare skin on the couch made him feel _dirty_ , in a good way. It felt a little taboo, like they weren’t supposed to be doing something like this in the living room. They weren’t in public but he felt _exposed._

He sat and watched as Yunho stood in front of him undressing, the only light was the one coming from the kitchen across the apartment but he could still make out the slight definition of muscles that was painted over Yunho’s chest. He kept his briefs on and sat on the couch next to Mingi. The younger watched as the older sat all the way back on the couch and spread his legs wide to create a space big enough for a person to sit in between. And that’s exactly what he was asked to do.

He bit his lip anxiously as he stood up to move closer to Yunho, he could feel his boyfriend’s length press on his lower back. He let out a content sigh as the older wrapped his arms around him, hugging him and bring him as flush to his body as possible. Mingi leaned his head back and let out a small moan as Yunho started to kiss his neck and massaged the flesh of his thighs. The older continued his action for another minute or so before speaking again.

He was calm with his speech but it still startled the younger, although that was more from the words that came out of his mouth than the actual volume they were said in.

“I want you to touch yourself.”

“W-What?” Mingi was in a daze, eyes wide as he stared blankly in front of him.

Yunho says nothing and reaches to the side table where he had placed one of the bottles of lube. He wraps his left arm around the younger’s waist as he places the bottle in the younger’s shaky palm.

Mingi holds the bottle and stares at with a puzzled expression. He felt shy at the thought of touching himself in front of the older. He’s been naked in front of Yunho before, but it’s a completely different feeling knowing someone’s eyes will be fixated on his lewd movements, in a time where he’s at his most vulnerable.

Even though Yunho couldn’t see his face, he knew that the younger’s face must have been flushed red by the way his breathing was staggered.

“It’s okay, baby.” Yunho leans his head down to place a kiss on the younger cheek before moving his hands under the younger’s shirt and brushing them over his chest.

“You want some help, sweetheart?”

Mingi nods.

“Open the bottle and put some in your hand.”

Like a good boy, Mingi does what he’s told. With Yunho’s hands on his chest, he feels the older push him slightly so that he’s leaning back against Yunho in a more comfortable position.

“Touch yourself.” A shiver ran down the younger’s spine as Yunho was speaking so close to his ear.

Mingi timidly wraps his hand around his already hard length and moans out Yunho’s name. The sensation was so different, the lube making obscene sounds as he moved his hand up and down. The sounds made him feel dirty, sinful, but aroused all the same.

“Doesn’t that feel good, baby?”

_“Y-Yeah.”_

He continued to stroke himself as Yunho started to kiss his neck again, sucking hard of the sensitive skin near the younger’s ear. Occasionally Yunho would rub the head of the younger’s length with his index finger, all the sensations at once causing Mingi to let out breathy whines.

“Baby,” He calls out to the younger, seemingly too enthralled in his own world of pleasure to give a coherent response.

“Hmm?”

“When you feel like you’re close you have to tell me, okay?”

“O-Okay,”

He wanted nothing more than to baby the younger, to spoil him, give him everything he wants, to let him finish as soon as possible. But teasing was just way too fun. After what seems like maybe only a minute or two, he can feel the younger start to tremble slightly. For a second he thinks maybe the younger might just go through with finishing himself off, as he didn’t see any signs of him stopping his actions. But he knows Mingi is a good boy and he, for the most part, always listens to Yunho.

“Y-Yunho, I’m close.”

 _“Stop,_ take your hand off.” Mingi does what he’s told, albeit disgruntled.

“B-But, _Yunho_ , I-” He isn’t given a chance to finish his complaint before Yunho wraps a hand over his mouth, forcing his head to lean back further against Yunho’s shoulder.

“Shh.” The older feigns annoyance.

 _Yes, manhandle me_ , _please_ , Mingi thinks.

“You gonna behave?”

An eager nod.

 _“Good boy.”_ He moves his hands to grip the younger’s inner thighs roughly, causing him to gasp.

 _“You’re so fucking cute.”_ Mingi mewls at the compliment. Heat growing in his stomach as the older uses the grip on his thighs to steady himself as he starts to grind his clothed length against the lower curve of the younger’s back.

“You feel that, baby? You make me _so wet.”_

 _“Y-Yunho, please.”_ The younger spoke in broken whines as he felt a patch of wetness rub against his back.

He orders the younger to touch himself again as he continues grinding into him.

“Feel good, baby?”

 _“Y-Yeah”_ The younger had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar, moaning freely.

“You know where else it’d feel good?”

“W-Where?” He’s a stuttering mess.

The younger is startled by Yunho’s large hand wrapping around his wrist. He held it for a second, building anticipation for the younger. He used his other hand to lift Mingi’s left leg up over his. With his baby now spread out, he guides the younger’s hand down to his entrance.

“Here.”

His hand is placed over Mingi’s, slowly guiding the movements. He pushes against the younger’s entrance teasingly before removing his hand, gripping Mingi’s thigh again instead. He pulls the younger’s leg further up.

“Y-Yunho, I.. what, um, w-what do I-” He stops mid-sentence as Yunho hands him the clear bottle again. He tells Mingi to pour some on his fingers, his body shivering as Yunho starts kissing his neck again.

“Finger yourself, baby.” Yunho licks the younger’s neck and sucks on his collarbone.

Mingi’s nerves were causing his movements to be shaky and slow. He took a deep breath before he pours the lube onto his fingers, getting some on his shirt in the process. As he reaches down towards his hole, he hears Yunho chuckle.

“You’re shaking, baby.” Yunho observes.

Thinking he should help the younger out, he once again places his hand over Mingi’s. He guides the younger’s forefinger to circle his entrance. He presses the lubed finger in, only about a third of the way, before retracting it. And then he pushes in half-way. Then he tells him to push in as much as he can, helping Mingi thrust his finger in and out slowly.

 _“Y-Yunho_ ,”

“What is it, baby?” He asks as he places another kiss on Mingi’s cheek.

“I-I like it,”

“You wanna add another finger?”

For whatever reason Mingi hadn’t thought of using more than one finger, his looming innocence seemingly unable to think erotic thoughts outside of the, rather vanilla, porn he’s watched. Half of the things he’s done with Yunho, he thought he would never actually do. For a second he wondered if the fact that he didn’t know how to finger himself would be a hindrance.

“You okay?” The older asks, a little concerned with how the younger was starting to space out. He didn’t want the younger’s nerves to get in the way of him enjoying himself.

“Yunho,” He doesn’t answer the question but rather calls out for the older.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Can, Can you… touch me?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

He watches as Yunho pours a bit of lube onto the tips of his fingers. He wraps his left arm around Mingi’s waist again before reaching down to circle the younger’s now puckering hole. He teases Mingi a bit, sticking only the tip of his finger in before pulling away. He does this a few more times before the younger starts to whine. In a few minutes Mingi had gone from never using lube before, to practically trying to fuck himself on his boyfriend’s lubed finger.

“Just do i-it, p-please.” Mingi whines as he pushes his hips down towards Yunho’s hand.

“Do what?” The older asks with a small laugh as he pushes his middle finger and ring finger as much of the way in as he can, causing Mingi to moan loudly.

“Oh baby, you sound so pretty.” He starts slowly thrusting his fingers, testing the waters. With the younger’s staggering breath, he decides to slightly curl his fingers upward. The gesture causing the younger to arch his back into Yunho’s fingers, moaning out as he does so. It feels so _dirty_ to have someone touching him so intimately, but dirty in an erotic way that makes his whole body feel like it’s enveloped in a looming heat. Mingi can’t help but bite his lip as Yunho pushes in and curls his fingers further, picking up the pace a bit.

“AH, _fuck,”_ His body convulses, only slightly as the older had his arm tightly wrapped around the younger. Mingi doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he lets them fall idly to his sides as the older continues to finger him.

He let out a surprised yelp when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers brush against his prostate. His whole body was shaking at the foreign feeling, not knowing how to react other than to helplessly grip the sides of Yunho’s thighs. A grip that left red marks on the older’s skin. Mingi had never fingered himself, he hadn’t known what the sensation would be like, or that it was even a possibility for that area to be stimulated in such a way.

“You’re doing so well, baby. Such a good boy, aren’t you?” The older asks, albeit rhetorically, since the younger seemed too far off on cloud nine. The only response he gets is the younger mumbling nonsense as his body continues to shudder. The older’s cock was pressed against Mingi’s lower back, hard and leaking from watching and hearing his boyfriend completely blissed out.

With his fingers thrusting at a consistent pace, he leans his head forward to leave wet kisses on the younger’s neck, layering red marks over previous bruises. Wanting to add even more to his baby’s pleasure, he brings his unoccupied hand to stroke the younger’s length which was still slick with lube. The sensory overload triggering the younger’s climax, hot tears began to fall down his face.

_“O-Oh fuck, I’m-, Y-Yunho, please.”_

“You gonna cum, baby?”

The younger was so overwhelmed, back arching as his vision blurred. He chokes out a sob as he cums hard all over Yunho’s hand, white ribbons decorating the older’s hand, some dripping down to the younger’s thighs. He let’s Mingi ride out his orgasm for a second before he slowly pulls his fingers out, his other hand languidly massaging the head of his cock, the over-stimulation making the younger cry out. He removes his other hand and soothes the flesh of the younger’s thighs.

He shifts their bodies so the younger could lay down on the couch. He disappears into the bathroom for a moment before he comes back with a damp towel. With the cloth in hand, he moves to clean off the younger who was still trying to catch his breath. He had his arm draped over his eyes, most likely drained from the intense orgasm.

“You wanna go lay down on the bed, sweetheart?”

“But what about you? You’re still hard.” Mingi moves to sit back up suddenly and places his hands on the waistband of Yunho’s briefs, doe eyes looking up at him.

“You’re probably tired, baby. You should rest.”

Mingi’s still looking into Yunho’s eyes when he pulls down the older’s underwear. He doesn’t say anything as he takes Yunho’s throbbing cock into his hand. He runs his hand up and down the length a few times before he leans down to give a few kitten licks to the head, lapping up the precum that was already leaking out. It’s a little awkward since he’s not kneeling but he figures the older is tall enough that he doesn’t have to get off the couch.

“Baby, _oh fuck-”_ His breath gets caught in his throat as the younger envelopes the tip of his length into his warm mouth.

He hums around the head before sinking down half way. Letting saliva collect in his mouth to make his movements more fluid as bobbed his head. Yunho has done so much for him already, he wouldn’t leave him to handle his _issue_ on his own.

“Yunho” He calls out to the older as he grabs the large hands hanging idly on either side of the tall boy’s body, and places them in his hair. Silently letting Yunho know it’s okay for him to set his own pace.

The older runs his fingers through the soft hair gently before pulling tight. The sting causing Mingi to moan around the shaft, vibrations making Yunho shiver. He starts to thrust shallowly into the younger's mouth. His mouth falls open as he freely moans, mostly obscenities as well as the younger’s name.

“You’re taking me so well, baby.” Mingi makes an attempt to relax his jaw, getting the satisfaction he wants when he feels the length slide to the back of his throat. He lets his eyes close as Yunho starts to pick up the pace of his movements. Yunho looks down at the younger with an endeared expression when he hears his boyfriend choke and tears start forming in his eyes.

“You’re being so good for me.” Emphasizing each word with a harsh thrust. He’s feels short of breath and lightheaded, noticeably close to his climax. He’s been hard since the younger started grinding on him at their friends’ apartment and it had taken every ounce of control in his body to not fuck the younger stupid, make him beg for his cock.

 _”Fuck- I’m close.”_ He warns Mingi.

He grabs the the back of the younger’s head and pulls him forward until his cock is fully pushed down his throat, abs contracting as he releases his load into Mingi’s awaiting mouth. He notes how he will never get over the wrecked image of the younger’s flushed face with tears staining his cheeks.

”Such a _good boy.”_ Yunho practically growls as he continues to rut into the younger’s mouth. He hadn’t given the younger the option to spit, leaving his head pressed against his abdomen until he swallowed all of it.

When Yunho lightens his grip, Mingi slides off the older’s cock, gasping for air, slowly starting to feel the soreness building in his throat. It’s a bit masochistic how much he loves the feeling of having a sore throat, the feeling of his hair being pulled, the feeling of being used.

“I-I love you” Teary eyes look up at Yunho, voice gruff as he wipes tears off his face and spit off his chin.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Yunho cups the younger’s face and leans down to peck the bruised lips.


	5. Friday 10:24 pm

“I bought you something.”

He gives the younger a gentle smile while handing him a white shopping bag. After getting off from work, Yunho thought he’d stop by the younger's favorite clothing start and get him something. A little pick-me-up since he was still getting over a cold.

He observed his boyfriend’s cute reaction with contentment. He pulled out the item excitedly, letting the bag drop to the ground.

“It’s so cute!” He exclaimed as he held it up to his chest. It was entirely too big, but Yunho had purposefully bought it so that it would fit over-sized on the tall boy. He steps closer to the younger and leans down to place a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

“I’m gonna take a shower. I want you to change into this and wait for me in the room. Okay, sweetheart?” Mingi nods because of course he’d want to show how cute he looked in his new sweater. He turns to start walking towards the bedroom when he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist.

_ “Only _ the sweater, baby.” Leaning closer to his ear. His breath sending tingle down Mingi’s spine. He nods, dumbstruck as he watches Yunho walk to the bathroom.

-☆-

Sitting down on the bed with his bare legs draped over the side, he felt ridiculous. He had followed orders and stripped himself of any clothing besides the huge sweater. Said sweater being conveniently long enough to cover his crotch. The soft, beige knitted fabric completely drowning him.

When he hears the water shut off from inside the bathroom, it sends a wave of anxiousness over his body. With him being sick for almost a week, they hadn't been able to play with each other at all. Mingi felt nervous but excited at the thought of having Yunho’s hands all over him again. He had woken up a couple of times over the week from rated-19 dreams about his boyfriend. Luckily, he no longer had to play out his desires in just his dreams.

When Yunho comes out of the bathroom, in only boxers, he spots the younger sitting on the edge of the bed nervously playing with the hem of his new sweater. He noticed how the younger was avoiding eye contact. He makes his way to the side of the bed that his boyfriend was on and sits down.

“Stand up for me, sweetheart.” He tells Mingi, who reluctantly gets up. He’s looking down but his eyes open wide when he feels Yunho’s large hands on his small waist, pulling him to stand directly in front of the older.

“Look at you. So pretty,  _ just for me.” _ He cooed as his hands reach to brush along the soft skin of his exposed thighs. Predatorial eyes roaming over the exposed legs, tan skin contrasting the beige sweater deliciously. He can’t help but bite his lip as his hands instinctively roam to the younger’s ass.

“I-I’ve been thinking about you... touching me.” Mingi suddenly confesses to the older, hushed voice barely over a whisper. His timidness making Yunho drunk with arousal.

“Oh yeah? How did you want me to touch you?”

“Um, I-I don’t know I just-” He looks back down at his feet, the gold-rimmed glasses he was wearing sliding down the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me, sweetheart.” He proceeds to grab hold of the younger’s hands, bringing them up so he can place a kiss on the knuckles.

“I-I want your mouth, um,  _ there.”  _ Embarrassed, he brings his hands, or rather sweater paws, up to cover his face.

“Where is  _ there, _ baby?” He continues, teasingly brushing his hand over the tent slowly appearing underneath the knitted fabric.

_ “My dick.” _ Yunho hears a muffled answer through the fabric and immediately drops down to his knees, turning the younger’s body with him so they both were facing parallel to the bed.

“Look at me, baby.” Mingi takes his hands away from his face to reveal red cheeks. He was already blushing and they hadn’t even started yet. Yunho lifts the younger’s sweater up and tells him to hold it up with both hands. He admires the younger for a second before leaning his head down.

_ “How pretty,” _ He praises as wraps his hand around the base and circles his tongue around the head, tasting the precum that had dribbled out.

“So  _ wet,  _ so  _ needy _ , huh, baby?” Again, running his tongue over the tip before kissing it.

“You wanna fuck my mouth, sweetheart?” He asks when their eyes finally meet again. He continues to mouth at the tip as he waits for the younger’s response. When a few moments pass without one, he pulls off and looks up at the younger. His chest was moving up and down with each deep breath, his face tinted pink from arousal, his mind seemingly racing behind his eyes. Mingi hadn’t replied not because he didn’t want to, but because he  _ really _ wanted to. The idea of fucking into his boyfriend’s mouth made him feel dizzy, his voice becoming mute from anticipation. It was different this time actually looking at the older as he brought his mouth close to his length.

“Y-Yunho, Can you...”

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asks seemingly unaware of the younger’s desire, licking from the base of his length to the tip.

_ “Please.” _ He whines, legs already trembling. He knows he doesn’t have to plead much more because the older always gives him what he wants. Yunho decides to not tease the younger any longer and takes the whole length into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat without issue. Mingi definitely wasn't lacking, Yunho just happened to have no gag reflex. As he bobbed his head, Mingi could literally  _ hear _ the older’s movements from how much spit there was. 

He entangles a shaky hand in the older’s black hair, he couldn’t bring himself to guide his movements, so he just leaves it idle. The way Yunho could hold such an intense gaze while getting him off made him want to pass out. When he’s about to let his eyes shut, they widen at the feeling of large hands gripping his hips tight. Yunho uses his grip to encourage the younger to move his hips, guiding motions for the younger to feel more comfortable actually fucking into his mouth.

_ “Oh, fuck.” _

Yunho lets out a satisfied hum when he feels the younger start to gently move his hips. Eventually not having to move his head because the younger's hand was keeping his head still. For Mingi it was incredibly embarrassing but for Yunho it was cute, how the younger was so close already. It hadn’t been but two minutes and Yunho could already hear the telltale signs that Mingi was going to cum. With every thrust he let out a high-pitched whine. He felt his orgasm approaching faster with every hasty movement.

He tries to pull the older off but Yunho grabs his waist and pulls him forward until his nose is pressed against Mingi's stomach, the younger eliciting a loud whine when he feels Yunho hollow his cheeks and swallow around him. The sensations causing the younger to hunch over, a hand flying up to brace himself against the wall adjacent to them. But unfortunately for Mingi, Yunho pulls off right before he can cum.

_ “Why did you stop?” _ He pouts down at Yunho.

“Because I have something else for you, sweetheart.” He stands up and walks over to the closet and pulls out a small box with Japanese writing on it.  _ What could he have possibly- _

His mouth opens in shock as he watches Yunho open the box and pulls out something small and pink. Bullet shaped but no longer than a finger. In his time “researching” on adult websites he’s seen them, but he would have never thought he’d get a chance to actually use one. He’s still watching in awe as the older puts the batteries in and turns it on, the buzzing noise making Mingi’s cock twitch. He was sure he’d be done with one touch of the small pink toy.

“Still wanna complain?” Yunho teases.

_ “No.” How could I? _ Mingi thought. His quick response making Yunho chuckle.

“You wanna use it, baby?” The younger eagerly nods.

“Where?” Seeing the younger so needy and frustrated turned him on.

“You know  _ where.” _ He whines and pouts.  _ How fucking cute,  _ Yunho thought.

“Do I? How am I supposed to know if you haven’t told me yet?”

_ “Yunho,” _ He continues to whine.

“What? I could fuck you with this. Is that something you’d want?”

_ Oh fuck, yes.  _ He nods almost in a trance-like state, obscene images flashing through his mind.

“Face the bed for me, baby.” Not knowing what Yunho was planning to do made everything more arousing. He was standing behind him with the vibrator in hand but off.

“Get on the bed. All fours.” He emphasizes with a tap on the younger’s ass.  _ Fuck. _ He felt so exposed in the position he was now in.

“Baby, can I try something?”

“Y-Yeah.” His voice was shaky, seemingly still apprehensive despite his response.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“I trust you, Yunho.” His heart starts to race when he feels Yunho press his crotch on his bare ass, bulge rubbing into him as he leans down. Laying himself over the younger’s back so he can whisper into ear.

“Baby boy, you have no idea how pretty you look.” A large hand comes down onto Mingi’s ass, the action making him fall onto his forearms. A surprised yelp leaving his mouth.

“You like that, baby?”

“Y-Yes, Yunho.”

“I bet you do, baby.  _ Good boy.” _ He cooed as his hand came down again, eliciting a whiny moan from the younger loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The younger’s pleasured sounds making his cock twitch in his boxers. He knew the younger kinda had a thing for him being rough, but to actually act out his fantasies and have Mingi reciprocate the interest made an animalistic craving grow in the pit of his stomach.

He spanks the younger again before he leans down to bite over where he hit. When he hears the younger groan he tilts his head and licks a stripe over his entrance, proceeding to eat out the younger all the while letting spit smear over his chin. Mingi’s whining, high-pitched sounds leaving his throat as he pushes back onto the older’s tongue. But once again, he pulls away before the younger can cum.

_ “No no no, why did you stop?” _ He whines as Yunho leaves his position behind Mingi for a second to grab the lube from the bedside table.

_ “Behave.” _ He practically growled as he brought his hand down again, the loud smacking sound bouncing off the walls of the bedroom.

_ “No.” _ Even though he did want so desperately to cum, he also wanted to see how far he could push this. He wriggled his butt, trying to tempt Yunho to spank him again. And it worked. His whole body jolting forward, a scream muffled by the bed sheets. He loved the idea of having bruises afterwards, so he didn't mind the roughness.

”Don't you wanna be a good boy for me, sweetheart?”

_ “Yes, _ but-” He gets hit again. Ass now tinted red from Yunho’s actions.

“But  _ what?” _ Not bothered enough to pull his boxers off, he just pulls them down to mid-thigh before roughly grabbing onto the younger’s hips and pulling him back to meet his erection. After laying himself over Mingi’s back again, he starts grinding his length in between the younger’s ass. He kisses the base of his neck that now had hair sticking to it from where Mingi had been sweating. Eventually, he moves his hands from his hips to wrap around his boyfriend’s torso. He pulls him up until he’s sitting on his knees with his back pressed against Yunho’s chest.

“Touch me, Yunho. Please?” He asks desperately as he tries to grab the older’s hand and move it towards his painfully hard cock, but Yunho yanks his hand away and brings it up to Mingi’s face, grabbing it roughly, squishing his cheeks.

“After you refused to behave? Why should I?” He laughs.

_ “I-I’m sorry, _ Yunho.” His voice sounded strain from how his head was being pulled back. His body shaking from Yunho suddenly dragging the tip of his cock across his entrance. Feeling the precum rub against his skin making him feel lightheaded.

“Are you really sorry though?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Show me then, baby.” He flips the younger on his back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, giving him a second to catch his breath while he takes his boxers off the rest of the way. He doesn’t even have to explain himself before Mingi scrambles off the bed and settles himself on his knees in front of the older. Yunho runs his hand through the soft brown hair before gently caressing his face.

“If you still have a sore throat, you don’t have to, baby.”

“But I want to.” The younger answered quietly before placing his hands behind his back as instructed by the older. His breath hitches when Yunho takes his hard cock in his hand and rubs the tip across his bottom lip. He automatically sticks his tongue out to lick the head. No matter how many times he’s given Yunho head, he always got nervous butterflies at the thought of the older’s cock weighing heavy on his tongue. With no further instruction from his boyfriend, he takes upon himself to take the head into his mouth and sucking hard before taking in the length halfway. He looks up at Yunho before he pulls off.

“You can, um, be rough. If you want.” Puppy-eyes almost asking for the older to fuck his mouth.

“You sure?” Instead of an answer, Mingi takes his dick back into mouth and sinks down as far as he can before pulling back, hollowing his cheeks as he does so.

Yunho didn’t need much convincing before his hands found themselves in the younger’s hair, grip tight. Mingi opens his mouth to accommodate Yunho, humming around him when he starts to thrust. He can hear the older's grunts, he wasn’t as vocal as the younger, so to hear him moan gave Mingi an overwhelming need to please. The dynamic was just naturally there. He figures they're made for each because Yunho likes to be in control and Mingi likes to be controlled. Call him submissive or call him masochistic, he just loves pleasing Yunho. 

To Mingi's surprise the older was already close, giving a warning that fell on deaf ears. Even if the older hadn’t been grabbing his hair, he wasn't about to pull off. His eyes shut as he allows himself to be pulled completely flush against the older’s abdomen, hollowing his cheeks when he feels Yunho release himself down his throat. Humming contentedly at the taste before Yunho slides his softening dick out of the abused mouth, smearing the excess spit across Mingi’s cheek.

Releasing his grip of the younger’s hair, he glances down at his boyfriend who is still trying to catch his breath.

“You still wanna use your toy, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Are you gonna be good for me?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Get back up here. On your hands and knees.” He says as he pats the bed.

Yunho opens the bottle of lube, the sound of the cap echoing in Mingi's ears. He closes his eyes trying to prepare himself for the cold sensation of the lube and as soon as he feels a lubed finger press against his entrance, his knees subconsciously spread wider.

“Oh, look at you. So eager to get fucked by my fingers, huh? I bet you’ve waited so long.” The dirty talk only added to the pleasure of Yunho's finger sliding in, slowly thrusting it.  _ Hurry up. _ It was almost too slow, but before Mingi could utter a complaint, Yunho pushed in a second finger. Knowing where to move his fingers, he brushes up against the younger’s prostate slightly causing Mingi to hunch over more, head falling on the mattress.

“Move.” The younger doesn’t know exactly what he means but he assumed Yunho wants him to fuck himself on his fingers, so he does. He starts rutting against the older’s fingers, controlling how often and how hard they were brushing against his prostate.  _ How would it feel if it was Yunho’s-  _ The sounds that were coming out of his mouth were embarrassing, to him at least, but that wasn’t going to stop him from chasing after what he wanted.

“You look so pretty like this, baby boy.” Yunho complimented, making the younger mewl and arch his back further onto the older’s hand.

_“H-Hyung,_ _fuck me already.”_ Something in his mental process clouded any sense of ignominy; arousal.

‘Hyung.’ It was such a simple word but it made something primal brew in the pit of Yunho’s stomach. He was only a few months older than Mingi but here the younger was calling him hyung, pleading so desperately for him, trusting him with his body in such a vulnerable moment.

He picks the younger up by the waist and lays him down on the middle of the bed, taking Mingi’s glasses off and throwing them off somewhere. He gently runs his hands from the younger’s knees down to his inner thighs before roughly spreading the thighs and leaning down. He takes the younger’s cock into his mouth for the second time that night and brings his fingers back to the younger’s entrance. Thrusting them in, he curls his fingers, making a “come here” motion. He feels like he’s slowly going crazy, Mingi was letting out whimpers that traveled straight to his dick. He couldn’t help but start to get hard again. But,  _ God, _ Mingi might actually throw a fit because Yunho takes his mouth and hand away from  _ where they’re supposed to be, _ and grabs the forgotten toy.

The younger lets out a frustrated whine as Yunho circles the tip of the vibrator around his entrance before slowly pushing it in. It was only a slight stretch since it wasn’t as thick as the two fingers Yunho had used. Nonetheless, the stretch still felt odd. Up until now he was only used to the feeling of fingers, mostly his own since the older had given him a small bottle of lube to play with on his own, so the object in him felt extremely foreign, but once he was comfortable with the toy in him he asked Yunho to turn it on.

“O-Oh,  _ fuck.” _ His breath now caught in his throat, unintentionally closing his eyes.

“Feel good?” A frantic nod. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it felt good.

The overwhelming sensation making him bring his arm up to cover his blushing face. He was sure even if he didn’t have the sweater on, he would feel hot. His breathing was harsh, inhaling sharply whenever he twitched and it brushed up against his insides. He was too enthralled in the feeling to realize Yunho hadn’t moved or said anything since the toy was inserted.

The older’s mind was racing a mile a minute, he couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him. His boyfriend spread out on the bed with the toy pleasuring him. He ran his hands down the inside of Mingi’s thighs slowly before he reached down to pull the toy out a tiny bit. When he pushed it back in, it caused the younger to groan. A sound he would’ve liked to hear full volume if the younger hadn’t had his mouth covered.

“I wanna hear you, baby.” He grabs Mingi’s hands and raises them above his head and tells him to leave them there.

“But-”

He cuts Mingi off and thrusts the toy into him again. And again. Until the younger’s legs were trembling and he couldn’t help but spread his legs wider, letting his body react naturally to what he was experiencing.

_ “Yunho,” _ He calls out to his boyfriend who is seemingly in a trance-like state as he continues gently fucking the toy into the younger’s hole.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I-I love you.” Mingi suddenly confesses and Yunho can’t help but smile, endeared at the younger’s display of affection.

“I love you too, baby.” He holds the younger by the waist as he leans down to kiss him.

“Should I turn it up?”  _ Turn what up? _ Mingi thought. He got his answer when the buzz resonating throughout the room got louder and so did the vibration. He could feel the heat rising in the room. He could hear himself, high-pitched moans echoing in the otherwise quiet apartment. He wanted to cover his face in embarrassment.

“How can you look so cute and innocent yet still sound like such a slut?” He asks rhetorically as he continues thrusting the vibrator inside the younger. This time hitting right against his prostate. Body convulsing as his hands reactively grab onto Yunho’s shoulders. Even though he had instructed his boyfriend to not move his hands from above his head, he allowed the younger to hang onto him.

_ “Pleasepleaseplease, don’t stop.” _ He begs, looking into the older’s eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Yunho to pull away for a fourth time.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, baby?”

“Mm-hmm,” He nods frantically.

“Then you can’t cum until I say so, okay?” Yunho’s playful tone only made him more frustrated.

_ “No, Yunho, please.” _

“Please,  _ what, _ sweetheart?” He grips the younger’s thigh hard enough to leave red marks.

_ “Hyung, _ let me cum.  _ Please.” _

_ “Aw poor baby, _ you think you deserve to cum?” He cooed teasingly.

“YES.  _ Please, _ Yunho,” Frustrated tears stain his cheeks as he feels his abs contracting.

“Okay, baby. You can cum.” He gives him permission as the younger wraps his arms around his neck and brings him closer, burying his face in Yunho’s neck. His scream muffled by the older’s hot skin as his back arches, biting his neck as he cums onto to both of their chests, not giving a second thought as it covers his new sweater. Some landing on the exposed part of his stomach where his sweater was pushed up. 

Yunho slowly pulls out the toy and turns it off, throwing in to the side, leaning down to lick the cum off Mingi’s stomach before bringing the younger in for a hug. He’s still breathing hard when he opens his eyes to look at Yunho. He lets out a small laugh and smiles sheepishly, cupping the older’s face. He lifts his head enough to peck Yunho’s lips before the older falls next to him.

They cuddle in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Mingi all of a sudden grabs Yunho’s hand and holds it tight. Yunho didn’t know why but the way Mingi was holding his hand felt different. Like he was nervous. That was his assumption at least, considering the younger’s hand was shaking a bit.

“Yunho, I’ve been thinking about… stuff.”

“Like what, baby?” He brings the soft hand to his mouth and kisses it gently.

“Um, I guess I, I want to- I think... I’m ready.”


	6. 8:09 pm

Ever since Mingi had brought up the idea, he’s noticed how much more sweet and gentle Yunho treated him. All the hand holding, kisses on the cheek, and back hugs were with such a gentle touch, as if he were made of glass. He loves this treatment, he really does, but Yunho has also been a bit apprehensive since he’s brought up the subject. Meaning, whenever he would initiate _play,_ Yunho would politely shut him down or suggest they do something else. And to be honest, Mingi was getting a little desperate.

He’s standing in their bathroom, still not believing what he was about to do, when he unbuttons his pants, pulls down his boxers, and opens his phone’s camera. Mingi’s need for intimacy now overpowering his usual shyness. He pressed record, waiting for a moment before starting to touch himself, quietly calling out for Yunho.

In the end, the video isn’t very long, about 20 seconds, but he knows he’ll get the reaction he’s looking for. Or, at least, he hopes.

_“I need you:(”_

☆

At first Yunho glances over the text, waiting for the video to load, not thinking much of it, but he quickly realizes it may not be the type of video he’d want to be caught in public viewing. The sounds coming from his phone’s speaker being a dead giveaway to the Rated-19 video playing on his screen. He makes quick steps toward the stockroom, a co-worker side-eyeing him as he rushes past. He debates on fetching his headphones from his locker, but decides he doesn’t have the patience and continues to watch with the volume up. The sounds traveling down to his cock and he’s hard embarrassingly fast, but at the same time he’s hit with a wave of guilt, upset with himself that he'd deprived Mingi of so much.

_‘I need you.’_

He can hear Mingi softly moaning as he strokes himself and then,

 _“Y-Yunho,”_ A high-pitched whine coming from the younger before the video cuts off. Feeling his face getting hot, he shuts his eyes, trying to will away the urge to touch himself. He curses at the clock. Still having _hours_ of work left, he tries to collect himself the best he can before stepping back behind the service counter, lucky that it’s high enough to cover the tent in his pants.

The blush on his cheeks was undeniable, though.

☆

Yunho all but speeds home to find the younger on the couch seemingly waiting for him. Mingi jumps up to greet him, nonchalant, as if he hadn’t sent him such a lewd video hours before. He stands up from the couch, the soft white blanket he had wrapped around him falls to the side and Yunho’s left stunned when his brain finally catches up to what his eyes were seeing. The younger had on an over-sized pink sweater, much like his other beige one that he ruined, leaving his tan, toned legs on full display.

When Mingi steps closer to him, he wraps his arms around Yunho's neck, immediately going in for a kiss. It’s almost second nature when Yunho brings his hands to grip the younger’s ass. At first he thought the younger wasn’t wearing anything underneath, much like the last time Mingi ‘played’ with a sweater on, but he can feel that Mingi still had underwear on underneath when he slides his hands under the fabric of the sweater.

You see, Mingi also had a plan B just in case the video and sweater hadn’t been persuasive enough.

Yunho grabs a handful of the pink sweater and pulls it up roughly, marveling at the younger’s lingerie. _When did he buy this?_

Yunho can’t help but bring his hand down hard, the sound bouncing off the walls once he made contact with the skin, making Mingi yelp, before gripping the younger’s hips tighter, pulling him closer and almost growling as he leans into his ear.

“Is this for me, sweetheart?” He asks, grinding down into Mingi’s crotch, earning a needy whine, followed by a nod.

“You look _so pretty.”_ Yunho mused.

“Yunho, I…” Mingi starts, but fails, to form a sentence, choosing to look down and avoid eye contact instead.

“What’s wrong, baby? You need something?” He teases, brushing his hand over the younger’s cock through the lace.

 _“Y-You."_ He practically cries out.

“Oh, you need me? How do you need me, baby?” He kisses down Mingi’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, almost hard enough to bruise. For a moment forgetting any apprehension he had and stepping into his dominant role for the younger.

“Um, I, I want… I want you to fuck me.” He answers quietly, making Yunho stop in his tracks. His whole body goes still for a moment before kissing Mingi gently, anxious to continue but making sure the younger couldn’t sense it.

“I bet you do, baby, but are you sure?” Mingi nods, lifting his head a tiny bit to meet Yunho’s lips. He starts off soft and timid, but that doesn’t last long before Mingi’s tongue finds its way into Yunho’s mouth. His movements are sloppy and desperate, but to Yunho they were so endearing. He can’t help but smile into the kiss as he lets Mingi abuse his mouth.

When he pulls away he guides Yunho to sit on the couch, straddling him after he’s done so. The younger lets out a nervous giggle as he grabs Yunho’s hands and places them on his hips. He holds them there as he starts grinding on Yunho, leaning down to kiss his cheek, kissing down his neck eventually. The sudden forwardness was not surprising to Yunho, considering all the other previous times he’s denied the younger.

He slides his hands back and caresses Mingi’s ass, loving the feeling of lace, and helps the younger grind down into him.

“Look at you. So _needy,_ huh, baby?” Pulling on the lace repeatedly, letting it snap back until the skin reddens.

“Maybe we should keep this on when I fuck you,” He slips a large hand inside the garment and grips roughly, digging his nails into the flesh.

“I bet you’d ride me so well,” Yunho leans in close to whisper in Mingi’s ear, chuckling at the whine the younger lets out, it was a pity laugh but it sent a shiver down his spine.

“I bet you’ve thought about it, huh? Being filled up like a little slut. Is that something you want?” Continuing to litter the younger's neck with kisses.

 _“Yes, please,”_ Another chuckle making Mingi more frustrated.

“Only good boys get a reward, though, and you were bad today, baby. Teasing me while I was at work, is that how you think you’re gonna get what you want?” He asks but Mingi shakes his head.

“You need to be punished, don’t you think?” He smirks before licking the shell of Mingi’s ear. It sends another shiver down his spine, head clouded in arousal thinking Yunho might spank him again, so he nods.

“Lay down for me then.” He motions him to lay across his lap and helps him so his ass is situated under his right hand. Mingi can feel the precum seep through his underwear as he rubs himself on Yunho’s thigh, thinking he most certainly got some on the older’s work pants, and he lets out a desperate whine.

“Who said you could move? Huh?” He smacks him, placing his other hand on the younger’s waist in an attempt to still him.

“I-I’m sorry,” A shaky apology resulting in another hit.

“Are you, sweetheart?” Yunho asks rhetorically before pulling down the lace panties enough to fully expose Mingi’s ass. He ghosts his fingertips across the hot skin, building anticipation for the younger before giving him another smack. And in Yunho fashion, he massages the spot right after, soothing the reddening skin.

“You love this don’t you?” Smack.

 _“Yes, hyung,”_ Mingi cries out and it makes Yunho’s heart swell.

“Is this okay? Or do you think I can do it harder?” He knows the younger loves when he’s rough with him but he still doesn’t want to overstep his limits.

“Harder, Yunho, _please?”_ He can practically _hear_ the younger pout, so he’s left with no other option than to happily fulfill the request. He brings his hand down harder than the previous hits, in a more rapid succession, and thrives watching the younger writhe underneath him. He stops after he counts ten and lets Mingi breath for a second before his palm soothes over the bright pink skin.

He helps the younger as he moves to stand up, legs almost giving out in the process, watching intently as Mingi slips the lingerie off the rest of the way off before straddling him again.

“You did so well, baby,” Yunho praises once Mingi is back on his lap and in his arms, peppering kisses all over Mingi’s cheek and neck.

Mingi was so far gone, high off his "punishment," he didn’t care about seeming desperate or seeming needy. His mind was filled with nothing but Yunho. And as much as he actually liked the teasing, Mingi wanted to take matters into his own hands. Quite literally.

He leans back and grabs a hold of the older’s wrists again and placing them back on his hips. Bringing his hands to the hem of Yunho’s work pants, sheepish eyes glance at the older boy.

“Is this okay?” Mingi asks with hints of nervousness contrasting his bold actions. When Yunho nods, Mingi starts to unbutton and pull down his pants and underwear enough so he can pull the length out.

Yunho can’t help but groan as Mingi starts to stroke him. He can feel his face getting hot, he felt unusually submissive in this position, but he wasn't opposed to it. Mingi’s hand was so soft, the touch being magnified from a week or two of not being touched by the younger. He started to doubt if he could even hold off until they fuck.

“Is… this good?” A shy, timid voice knocking Yunho out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes, he hadn’t noticed he closed them in the first place, and looks up at Mingi. His cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip nervously. Seeing the younger in this state made his slight nerves switch to assurance. Mingi really wanted this, really wanted _him._

 _“So good,_ baby,” His breath hitches when the younger rubs his thumb on the tip slowly, teasingly. Again, Yunho closes his eyes subconsciously and groans. The response making Mingi pick up the speed of his strokes, meanwhile debating on whether or not he should express something that had been on his mind for a while. _We’ve come this far already._

“Um, Y-Yunho, I- Can I try something?” Yunho’s mind was too cloudy to say anything other than _yes._

So Mingi places a shaky hand idly on the base of Yunho’s throat. He slowly moves it up, pushing Yunho’s head back into the couch.

 _“Fuck,”_ Yunho groans and Mingi can feel it through his hand, only making him more desperate. He takes his hand off Yunho’s erection and scoots forward so that he can rub himself against Yunho. He feels butterflies building up as he rolls his hips, grip tightening slightly around Yunho’s throat. He could hear himself breathing hard, small whimpers emitting from his mouth, but he didn’t care about being shy anymore, not when he’s looking for a release. Yunho thought it was hot how the younger was just _using him,_ but it was torture.

 _“Y-Yunho,”_ He’s grinding harder against the older and Yunho decides he’s had enough, his want to _completely wreck_ Mingi overpowering his previous doubts and worries.

Mingi lets out a yelp when Yunho grabs him by his hips _hard_ and lays him down on the couch. White cushions contrasting against his tan skin. He hurriedly takes his pants and underwear off before he leans down to bite the curve of Mingi’s neck with enough force that he knows it’ll leave a bruise. He glances down and smirks when he sees Mingi’s cock leaking more than before.

“You’re so wet, huh, sweetheart?” He asks the younger who was now looking up at him, flustered. He lifts Mingi’s sweater slightly to expose his stomach, leaning down to place kisses trailing down to his cock. He ghosts his lips over the head, eliciting a whine from Mingi.

“Yunho, can you…? _Please.”_ He asks with a sense of urgency in his voice.

“Can I _what?”_ He teases, not expecting the younger to run a hand through his hair and pull his head closer, making him rub the red tip of his cock against Yunho’s bottom lip. The desperate action making Yunho laugh as pulled his head back a bit.

“No. Behave and maybe you’ll get what you want.” He advises before he tilts his head to start placing kisses down the shaft, taking his time in riling up the younger. Large hands massaging the inner flesh of Mingi’s thighs, holding his legs open for him.

“But, _Yunho,”_ He already sounds out of breath, once again trying to push Yunho’s head down.

 _“What did I say?”_ He practically growls at the younger before biting the meat of his thigh, making Mingi reactively yelp. He throws an arm over his face, trying to hide in embarrassment, but Yunho pulls it away and holds both of his hands down.

“Don’t. Move.” Yunho pulls himself up and scoots closer to Mingi, their erections rubbing against each other in an almost painful way.

Yunho takes his cock in his hand and strokes it a couple times before dragging the leaking tip across Mingi’s entrance, making both of them moan. He applies slight pressure before he stops abruptly and looks down at Mingi who was breathing deeply. He felt a whine on the tip of the younger’s tongue and before he can let it out, Yunho speaks up.

“You want to…?” He asks Mingi, his voice low. A wave of relief washing over him when the younger responds with an enthusiastic nod.

“Y-Yeah” Mingi’s voice was trembling, he felt nervous but he wanted it all the same. And with the realization of what was about to happen, Mingi suddenly felt extremely impatient.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Yunho wants to make sure this is really what he wants, but when Mingi shifts under him, trying to grind down to feel him again, he gets his answer. So, he drags the head of his cock across Mingi’s hole again and leans down to kiss him deep. Tongues tangled and spit making a mess of their faces.

 _“Please, Yunho, I need you.”_ Mingi begs once they finally pull apart.

“I know, baby.” Yunho cooed, cupping the younger’s face with his right hand. Mingi leans into the touch, eyes begging Yunho to do something, _anything._

“Just relax,” He told Mingi, also subconsciously telling himself.

“I want you to know that this is entirely up to you, we can stop at anytime.” He loved Mingi so much, he didn’t want to let his own urges ruin this experience for the younger.

“I trust you,” Mingi says, eyes shined as he looked up at him.

Yunho took a deep breath before helping Mingi situate himself more comfortably. With how the younger was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting, Yunho could tell he was nervous. _Is this really happening?_

Mingi had wanted this so bad but it never really dawned on him that he would have to fit _all_ of Yunho in him, worry written all over his face.

”Uh, Yunho, h-how are you going to…?” Yunho caught on to the younger’s stress quickly.

“Fit? I have to stretch you out, baby.”

“Stretch me... out?” As arousingly obscene as that sounded, it scared the shit out of him. Yunho’s never used more than two fingers, and it sounded like being _stretched_ involved more than just two.

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna touch you like I did on the couch last time.” He runs his hands down one of the younger’s inner thighs and leans down to kiss Mingi on the cheek as he runs a finger over the his hole, making him gasp.

”You remember, sweetheart?”

 _“Y-Yeah,”_ His hands gently gripping at the cushions in anticipation.

“It felt good, huh? You want me to touch you like that again, baby?”

 _“Yes._ Just hurry, _please.”_ He whines and it makes Yunho chuckle softly. He kisses his forehead, then his cheek, and then pecks his lips before leaning over to grab the lube from the side table drawer. When he settles back into his position, Mingi suddenly speaks up.

“I love you.” The younger said out loud, his whole heart on display for Yunho. All of his trust was given to him in this moment. Yunho wanted to cry. He kisses him gently and it feels like they’re moving in slow motion. _I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,_ he thought.

“I love you too.” Yunho smiles down at him before he moves to open the bottle and pours out some of the lube onto his hand. His heart was pounding and he hoped the younger wouldn't catch on to how his hands were shaking.

He places his clean hand on Mingi’s inner thigh and massages it. He wants to soothe the other, help him feel relaxed. Mingi lay staring at the ceiling, bracing himself for what was to come, he knew it might hurt but wanted to be closer to Yunho.

Even though he had fingered Mingi before, Yunho still pushed the finger in slowly, _very_ slowly. He left it inserted idly for a minute, letting him get used to it before he thrusts it.

“How does that feel?” He glanced up.

“G-Good.” His eyes were shut, mind focusing on the pros rather than the cons.

“I’m gonna put another in, okay?” Mingi nods, so he proceeds to push another one in. It was a familiar feeling but he still felt uncomfortable since his nerves didn’t really let him relax. Yunho, again, waited for the younger to adjust before thrusting the two fingers. He curled them slightly and gauged the younger's reaction. Mingi gasped and tried to grab onto whatever was underneath him. Yunho taking this as a positive sign, starts making scissoring motions.

 _“Yunho…”_ His breath hitched as he felt butterflies building in his stomach again, the revelation of having Yunho this close to him again making him feel light-headed. He couldn’t even imagine how obscene it looked, two large fingers in him being thrust in and out, making squelching sounds that sent a shiver down his spine. As much as he appreciated the older’s efforts to take his time and with two fingers in him, he was starting to feel more impatient.

“Y-You can try now…” Innocently thinking he was ready, lust fogging up any rational thought.

“But, baby, I-”

“Just try, _please.”_ The younger begged and Yunho, albeit a bit apprehensive, complies. He nods, with nerves high he lines up his length with the younger’s entrance and slowly pushes in the head, waiting for the younger’s response before pushing in any further. Unfortunately, he hears the younger let out a pained whimper.

 _“Ow..._ w-wait. _Wait.”_ The younger said, teary-eyed, damning his inability to be patient. Yunho stared down at the younger, terrified, thinking he should’ve known better than to try so early on and debates stopping all together.

 _“_ I’m _so sorry,_ baby. We can stop if y-”

 _“NO, please don’t.”_ Yunho can see the younger's eyes start to well up with tears.

“Don't cry, baby. It's okay.” He didn’t want Mingi to feel like it was his fault, so Yunho sits with the idea of having the younger get into a different position, one that would let him set his own pace, go as slow as he needed.

“Hey, baby,” He called out to get the younger’s attention, reaching down to wipe the tears with his thumb.

“Do you wanna try riding me?” The suggestion made Mingi stare at him with a confused expression. _Riding me._ The idea didn’t seem formidable, he trusted the older’s proposal.

Mingi nods, wiping away a few stray tears before trying to sit up so Yunho could tell him what to do. The older stops him before he can fully sit up however, placing a hand on his chest to push him back down. Mingi looks at him confused.

“Let me stretch you out more before we try again.” Mingi nods as he watches Yunho reach for the lube again.

Now, with probably an excessive amount of lube, he moves his hand down to the younger’s hole again. The first finger was fine. The second finger was okay. Then it came time for the third. Mingi could see how Yunho was starting to get nervous, his hand shaking slightly.

“I’m gonna put in another finger in, okay?” With a nod from the younger, he pushes the third digit in slowly, eyes observing Mingi for any signs of discomfort. He hears the younger wince quietly and he almost retracts his hand.

“Move, please.” Mingi’s voice is almost inaudible, so Yunho asks for him to repeat what he said. Instead, Mingi grinds his hips down into Yunho’s hand.

 _“Move.”_ Yunho is surprised by the action but obeys. Slowly moving his fingers in and out, completely drunk off the feeling. The lube making absurd noises as his digits stretched Mingi out. He runs his hand over the younger’s stomach, wanting to feel the muscles contract as Mingi writhed under him. 

Yunho preps him for what seems like a few minutes before Mingi pushes his hand away and grabs onto his shoulders.

 _Riding? Seems self-explanatory,_ Mingi thought. He asks Yunho to sit back and he straddles him, leaning in to kiss him before he gets into his previous position.

He reaches in between his legs to grab Yunho’s length, pushing it against his hole. He can feel how hard Yunho is and it makes him frustrated that he can’t just shove the other’s cock up his ass already. He takes a deep breath before he lowers himself a bit, barely enough for the head to penetrate. He throws his head back and bites his lip before pushing the length in further. He knows he’s moving agonizingly slow and he feels bad for Yunho. When he looks at the older he sees him patiently waiting for him to adjust, gently caressing his thighs.

“Go slow, baby. Take your time.” He nods, pulling himself off so he can grab the lube and pour more onto Yunho’s erection before re-positioning himself. The lube, obviously, helped a lot as he lowered himself half way down. He was breathing heavy and he could feel his legs already cramping from being in an unfamiliar position. He leans in to kiss Yunho before lowering himself all the way. The stretch was still a bit painful but not as much as before. _But at least it’s in now,_ he thinks.

“O-Oh _fuck,”_ The older’s grip on Mingi’s thighs tightened as he resists the urge to thrust up. Yunho’s mind was running a million miles a minute. The younger was so tight and he honestly didn’t think he was gonna last very long.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” He grabs one of Mingi’s hands and kisses it.

“It’s uncomfortable…” He was getting teary-eyed again.

“You just have to wait a little, it’s okay.” Yunho starts to place kisses across the younger’s cheek, helping him take his mind off things for a moment. But eventually, Mingi thinks he can start moving, lifting his hips up slightly before coming back down. It doesn’t feel that bad, so he does it again. And again.

_Fuck._

He finds a slow pace to start out with, getting used to the feeling of the older’s length stretching him out, and soon enough Mingi finds himself rocking on Yunho’s cock with only the slightest discomfort. He braces his hands on Yunho’s shoulders and starts grinding down in earnest, closing his eyes as he let out a string of satisfied whimpers.

“Baby-" Yunho wanted to ask if he was okay but he falls short of making an actual sentence when he hears the younger. Mingi was letting out whiny moans and breathy gasps, he could feel a wave of heat wash over his neck, creeping up to make his face flush.

The feeling of Yunho’s length sliding in and out of him was overwhelming. Their bodies connecting in a way Mingi had dreamed about for far too long.

“A-Are you okay, baby?” Yunho was finding it hard to keep his composure but he still wanted to make sure the younger was doing alright.

 _“Y-Yeah.”_  With his mind clouded in pleasure, he couldn’t really produce anything other than a one-word answer.

“Such a _good boy."_ Yunho praises him as his large hands help guide Mingi’s hips forward. He tightens his grip and helps lift his hips so that he can grind down harder. Mingi leaned down and buried his face in Yunho’s neck, his hot breath fanning across the older boy’s collarbone.

 _“H-Hyung…”_ He let out a loud cry when Yunho started thrusting up from his position, bracing his legs on the floor, moving his hands from the younger’s waist to his ass. He spread the flesh and started to shallowly thrust upward. His length easily sliding in and out from how much lube they used.

With every thrust he can feel the younger’s body sucking him in, making it difficult for him to not thrust harder. He couldn’t take his eyes off of where their bodies were connected. Meanwhile, the younger was letting out tiny whimpers that made Yunho want to scream. He sounded so cute and it was making him go crazy. _Why did I wait this long?_ He reprimanded himself.

 _“AH ah ah”_ Yunho thrusts harder, the younger’s fingers digging into his biceps.

 _“Hyung, I- it- Like it,”_ With the way Mingi was whining as he kept bouncing on his dick, he thought he was going to lose control.

“You like it, baby?” The older boy’s voice came out hoarse and out of breath, bringing both hands to smack Mingi’s ass.

 _“AH, Y-Yes,”_ He could feel his whole body start to shake, he’s never felt like this before. And unlike before, the feelings and emotions that were released in the form of tears were of pleasure instead of discomfort. He was so lost in the feeling of Yunho inside of him that he completely tuned out the fact that the couch was shifting slightly from how hard they were moving.

 _“Y-Yunho, Ah ah ah,”_ Yunho takes the frantic moans as a sign that the younger's orgasm was nearing, so he halts his movements completely. Hands stilling the younger's hips. This, eliciting a loud whine from Mingi.

 _“Why did you stop?”_ He cried out, trying to push Yunho’s hands way so he keep moving. He feels a bit ridiculous, but he’s desperate.

“I want you to turn around, baby.” He responded, helping Mingi lift himself off his cock and turn around so his back was against Yunho’s chest.

“I can reach you better this way, sweetheart.” Yunho explains as he can tell the younger was visibly frustrated. Mingi nods however, stomach fluttering in anticipation.

Mingi knew Yunho was strong, but he’s still left in awe when the older lifts him up with one arm around his body, helping to guide the tip of his cock back towards Mingi’s entrance and rubs the head around it before sliding back in, wrapping his arms around Mingi’s slim waist.

“You okay?” He asks as he places light kisses on Mingi’s neck. Mingi can only nod as the older starts moving him by his hips, slowly at first, he wants the younger to get used to being in this position, legs open wide, dangling off the couch on either side of Yunho’s, before he completely lets himself go.

“You feel _so good,_ baby.” He praised as he rolled his hips into Mingi, trying to find the younger’s prostate. The younger was so warm and tight around him as he listened to Mingi whimper, the sounds only fueling him to move faster. He lifted Mingi up by his waist and brings him back down with more force than before, fucking the younger deeper.

‘ _Reach you better.’_

 _“AH AH AH,”_ In seconds Mingi’s turned into a complete mess. Moaning out incoherent words, stumbling over his sentences. Fucked _dumb._ Yunho’s length now hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Mingi had always had his anxieties about going all the way with somebody. He had built up the idea to be some grand romantic event with candles and rose petals everywhere. But now, all of the lavish theatrics shown on television and movies felt a bit ridiculous to him. He didn’t need an absurd set-up, he just needed a caring, patient, and understanding person to make him safe.

Here in Yunho’s apartment, only the light of the forgotten TV softly illuminating as their bodies connected, he felt complete. Yunho was just as tall as him, only a few months older, but Yunho always took care of him and made him feel small. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made him feel safe and submissive.

Mingi lets his eyes close, letting his other senses take in every bit of information they could. Focusing on the way Yunho’s hips rolled in a fluid motion. Focusing on the lewd sound and feeling of skin on skin, hot and slick with lube. He felt full. He felt loved.

 _“A-Ah, hyung,”_ Mingi was beginning to shake again, nails scratching at Yunho’s thighs as his vision went fuzzy. When Mingi glances down he can see the flexing muscles of his lower abdomen every time the older moved.

 _“Yunho, I-, AH, please,”_ Hot tears ran down his face, the building euphoric feeling being entirely too much for him to handle. Yunho buries his head in Mingi’s neck, biting into the skin. The younger being so pliant and vulnerable in his arms did something to Yunho, he just wanted to take care of him, give him everything he wanted.

“Y-Yunho, C-Can you…?” He doesn’t complete his sentence and instead grabs one of Yunho’s hands and places is on his neck. It didn’t surprise Yunho that the younger would want him to do something like this, he had become more comfortable expressing the things he wanted to try, albeit timidly.

He gently wraps his hand around Mingi’s neck, not choking him, but rather just holding it in place. He can feel the younger’s throat vibrate as he lets out a whine when Yunho pushes his head back to lean against his shoulder. His other hand still guiding the younger’s hips as he kept grinding back onto him. At this point his sole purpose was to help the younger get the release he’s waited so long for.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Mingi was on cloud nine, barely listening, but complies. He brings a shaky hand to wrap around his length, it’s a fruitless action as he only lazily strokes himself. He has a loose grip on his cock as he keeps rocking himself back down onto Yunho, eyes shut and back arched as he cums with a high-pitched moan, his nails digging _deep_ into Yunho’s thigh. His whole body convulses as he shuts his eyes, breath hitched. He made a mess of himself, ruining another sweater, but he didn't have the will to care anymore. His heart swelled with emotion, thinking of sharing this moment with Yunho.

Mingi waits for the waves of pleasure to cease before coming back to his senses, head tilting to the side to look at Yunho with doting eyes when he wraps his arms around the younger in a tight hug, kissing as much of his face as he possibly could.

He gives Mingi one last kiss on the cheek before trying to pull Mingi off, knowing the younger would be too sensitive if he kept fucking into him, but Mingi brought his hands to Yunho’s and stops him from moving. He wanted Yunho to feel as good as he did.

“No, _stay in.”_ He whispers. Mingi’s voice is so timid, almost shy at the idea of Yunho finishing in him. And who was Yunho to deny a request from the younger?

“Such a _good boy,_ letting me use you like this. _”_ Yunho was so close already, he didn’t have to time to overthink things and just let his body react instinctively. His grip burning into Mingi’s sides as his thrusts sped up, pounding into Mingi, chasing his own orgasm. The obscene sounds of skin slapping together, mixed with Mingi whimpering his name was enough to push Yunho over the edge. Although, he had been teetering on the edge from the moment the younger pushed the head of his cock into his needy entrance.

He bit Mingi’s neck _hard,_ allowing him to muffle his loud grunt as he came before throwing his head back onto the couch. He rode out his orgasm for a few moments before lifting the younger off his softening cock.

As he helped Mingi lay down on his back to catch his breath, his eyes travel down to where he can see his cum seep out of the younger’s hole, a sick idea running through his head, making him smirk.

“My pretty baby, you did _so well_ for me. Let me clean you up.” Yunho praises him cheekily before leaning down.

Mingi couldn’t help but moan when he felt a tongue run across his sensitive hole, it only took a couple flicks of the older's tongue and he could feel himself getting hard again. Cheeks turning a darker shade of red when he hears Yunho’s quiet chuckle.

“Oh, sweetheart, _look at you.”_ He cooed as he starts to stroke Mingi’s length languidly. The action making the younger throw his arm over his face, trying to hide his face, legs reactively trying to close from the slight over-stimulation. Yunho pulls his arm down, grabbing Mingi’s chin so he’s looking him in his eyes.

“You've been such a _good boy._ You wanna keep playing, baby?”

_“Y-Yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intend for it to take this long to update, college took up so much of my time:( (i will be writing more over winter break though)  
> tw: blue_mingi


End file.
